Kimochi
by Shinji Aime
Summary: Di sekolah ini kita bertemu. Segala perasaan beradu. Konflik terus berdatangan. Konoha Garden High. Mr. S*cks. Pencuri tampan. Blind Lady. Ino, Tenten dan tempatku dalam kasta Konoha Garden High. Akan kupertahankan perasaanku padamu! SASUSAKU, ITASAKU. AU! Hisghschool fic. Complicated, maybe? Enjoy. Don't be silent readers, please!
1. Prologue or Prolove?

Kimochi

Naruto &amp; all characters belongs to Masashi-sensei

Kimochi is Mine

Enjoy my story

No flame needed in my story

AU-Hishschool Fic

**Sakura's P.o.V**

Kutegaskan saja, hari ini aku sudah salah masuk pintu sebanyak lebih dari lima kali di sekolah ini. Mulai dari pintu kelas, pintu ruang musik, pintu aula, pintu gudang hingga pintu toilet. Alasannya? Simple saja. Aku tersesat. Maklumlah, aku 'kan murid baru. Anak beasiswa pula. Jadi, tak ada satu pun siswa yang beramah tamah padaku. Apa mungkin di jidatku yang kuakui cukup lebar ini terpampang dengan jelas tulisan _"__**ANAK KURANG MAMPU**__"_ ya? Entahlah.

Mungkin dari seragam lama sekolahku, yaitu Hokage _**highschool**_. Sekolah menengah atas yang tergolong untuk masyarakat menengah ke bawah. Harga seragam Konoha _**Garden High **_setara uang saku untukku selama dua tahun. Mengerti maksudku? Agak tidak mungkin rasanya untuk membeli seragam baru dalam waktu dekat. Santai sajalah. Toh, guru-guru disini belum ada yang protes. Hanya saja, aku menjadi pusat perhatian. Gadis berseragam coklat lusuh diantara siswa-siswa keren berseragam biru _**navy**_.

Memang, sih. Sekolah lamaku tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan Konoha _**Garden**_. Yayasan sekolah terkenal yang tersedia mulai dari jenjang taman kanak-kanak hingga bangku kuliah. Masing-masing jenjang sekolahnya memiliki setidaknya delapan gedung yang terpisah. Untuk apa, ya gedung sebanyak itu? Mubazir sekali. Bahkan, Konoha _**Garden University**_ memiliki masing-masing dua gedung untuk tiap fakultasnya. Banyak sekali. Kerennya, setiap jenjang sekolahnya saling berurutan tata letaknya. Dengan urutan; Konoha _**Garden Primary, **_Konoha _**Garden Junior High, **_Konoha _**Garden High,**_ danKonoha _**Garden University. **_Sepertinya gedung sebanyak itu diperlukan untuk keperluan ekstrakulikuler yang begitu banyak. Lucunya, aku sama sekali tidak mengikuti satu pun kegiatan klub yang bermacam-macam jenis itu.

Siswa-siswi disini setiap berpapasan denganku pasti langsung bisik-bisik. Menyebalkan. Dandanan mereka yang cukup perlente juga membuatku minder. Mereka pakai sepatu _**Adidas**_**, **_**Nike**_**, **_**Reebok**_**,** dan sebagainya, sedangkan aku memakai sebuah sepatu _**flat**_ tak bermerek yang belum sempat kucuci. Jam tangan mereka juga tergolong mewah mulai dari _**swiss**_ hingga _**armani**_. Aku sudah bersyukur bisa memakai _**rolex**_ berwarna biru yang sudah retak kacanya. Hadiah dari lomba cerdas cermat waktu SMP.

Pasti asyik kalau ada satu saja teman bicara untukku dan aku sama sekali belum memiliki teman di kelas. Itu juga salah satu faktor penyebab mengapa aku sering tersesat disini. Tak ada orang yang dapat aku tanyakan. Segan rasanya untuk sekedar bertanya pada guru. Habis, mereka kentara sekali membedakan aku dengan yang lain. Misalnya, tadi saat pelajaran berlangsung. Pak Shiranui Genma selalu mengungkit-ungkit "Status"ku sebagai murid beasiswa. "Tuh, anak-anak. Kalian harus bisa meniru Haruno. Meski dia tidak memiliki modal harta, namun ia bisa masuk ke Konoha _**Garden**_. Modal otak pastinya yang ia gunakan. Tak peduli ia harus masuk melalui jalur beasiswa sekalipun," Aku bisa mengingat dengan jelas omongannya yang jelas menohok perasaanku. Meski sebenarnya agak sedikit bangga juga karena namaku sering disebut-sebut oleh guru.

Sekarang ini, aku lebih memilih menikmati makan siangku sambil melamun di salah satu sudut kantin Konoha _**Garden High**_. Kantin ini terbilang luas dan dindingnya adalah kaca raksasa yang langsung tembus keluar. Pemandangan yang tersaji dari kantin berlantai dua ini adalah lapangan _**volley**_ dan arena pacuan kuda Konoha _**Garden high**_**.** Kursi-kursinya di cat dengan warna-warna _**vintage**_. Lantainya terbuat dari kayu yang licin dan mengkilap. Bahkan, Konter makanannya bisa dibilang terlalu berlebihan. Semua peralatannya terbuat dari _**stainless steel**_. Menunya juga mahal-mahal semua.

Andai saja aku masuk ke Konoha _**Garden high**_ melalui jalur biasa, pasti aku lebih memilih untuk tidak pernah makan di kantinnya. Aku tidak ingin tagihan sekolah untuk orang tuaku bengkak hanya untuk makan siangnya. Untunglah semua makanan yang aku cicipi di kantin ini seratus persen gratis! Mengingat statusku sebagai murid beasiswa. Kau lihat? Terkadang apa yang dinilai orang buruk itu membawa sedikit keuntungan.

Lama melamun, aku dikejutkan dengan suara nyaring yang feminim. Sosok bersuara nyaring itu menguarkan aroma jeruk mandarin yang sering kubayangkan dari iklan di televisi. Maklum, aku 'kan tak pernah punya parfum semacam itu. Jadi cuma bisa kubayangkan saja aromanya.

"Kamu dengar, Gak?" Ulangnya. Aku jadi sedikit tergagap. Dengan sigap, Aku membereskan bekas makanku. Masih tersisa sedikit kare dan nasi di ujung piring.

"Maaf, saya melamun." Aku menunduk malu. Gadis dihadapanku ini adalah seorang gadis yang cantik bak boneka _**barbie**_. Rambut pirangnya ia ikat model _**ponytail**_. Matanya sebiru laut. Apa dia orang asing?

"Oh, aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu. Aku Yamanaka Ino. Ino saja panggilnya." Ia mengangsurkan tangannya yang mulus kearahku. Pasti perawatannya membutuhkan biaya mahal. Benar saja, tangannya benar-benar lembut.

"Haruno Sakura. Biasa dipanggil Sakura, tapi terserah Ino-_**san**_ ingin memanggilku dengan sebutan apa. Aku tidak memaksa." Aku tidak berani menyuruhnya untuk memanggilku langsung dengan nama kecilku seperti apa yang ia lakukan. Takut-takut dia tersinggung. Kasta diantara kami sudah jelas kentara. Meski seharusnya hal-hal semacam itu sudah tidak berlaku di zaman egaliter seperti ini.

"Duh, Sakura. 'Kan aku bilang panggil Ino saja. Kau sendirian? Gak sama teman?" Tanyanya sambil menduduki tempat duduk di sebelahku. Kantin Konoha _**Garden high**_ sedang sepi.

"Sebenarnya, kalau Ino tidak keberatan. Kaulah teman pertamaku disini." Agak malu juga rasanya mengakui bahwa aku tidak punya teman disini selain dirinya. Itupun kalau dia mau mengakuiku sebagai teman. Kami 'kan baru saja berkenalan.

"Aku mau 'kok berteman sama kamu. Segala jenis orang pintar, pasti aku suka. Bahkan, pacarku itu pintar. Makanya aku mau berteman denganmu." Ino tersenyum tulus. Astaga, senyumnya itu manis sekali. Bagaikan senyum seorang malaikat yang memikat. Siapapun kekasihnya, pastilah merasa beruntung bisa memiliki Ino yang begitu baik dan cantik.

"Ah, makasih, Ino. Kau terlalu memujiku!" Aku yakin wajahku pasti memerah sehabis dipuji olehnya. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas kecil berwarna oranye yang sedari tadi dijinjingnya.

"Nih, kamu mau? Aku gak terlalu suka _**Pocky**_**.** Tapi pacarku malah membelikannya juga. Buat Sakura saja, ya?" Ia menyodorkan Sekardus _**pocky**_ rasa melon dengan gambar yang lucu. Kekasihnya Ino romantis sekali sampai menyiapkan bekal untuknya. Sepertinya Ino itu tipikal gadis yang bawel dan cerewet. Baru juga kenal dia sudah menceritakan pacarnya.

"Pacarmu yang menyiapkannya?" Nah 'kan, akhirnya aku tambah penasaran hingga bertanya juga pada Ino. Ia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Iya, tapi gak setiap hari. Kebetulan tadi aku gak sempat. Aku gak biasa makan makanan berat di siang hari. Jadi dia ke minimarket dan membelikanku cemilan. Gak kusangka dia mau. Habis, dia itu malas sih untuk hal-hal seperti ini," Ucapnya disela-sela acara mengunyah camilan _**sponge**_ tawar rendah lemaknya. Sepertinya Ino adalah gadis yang takut gemuk. Ah, pasti menyenangkan ya kehidupan percintaan masa SMA. Namun, aku tak sempat memikirkannya. Yang kupikirkan hanyalah belajar terus hingga lulus, menjadi orang sukses dan mengangkat derajat orang tua. Hanya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ino sendiri? Gak sama teman?" Aneh juga sih, Ino 'kan cantik. Pikirku pasti dia populer dan banyak teman, tapi kenapa dia sendirian dan malah menghampiriku yang notabene anak baru dan 'anak beasiswa'.

"Aku juga gak punya teman di kelas. Kalau di sekolah ada, sih. Tapi dia sedang jam pelajaran multimedia sekarang. Yang satunya lagi sedang tidak masuk sekolah." Terangnya. Aku manggut-manggut tapi tetap merasa heran. Gadis sebaik dan secantik Ino tidak punya teman? _**God!**_Apalagi aku nantinya?

"Sebenarnya aku juga begini karena faktor pacarku. Dia begitu...Ah, sudahlah. Sebentar lagi aku ada kelas memasak. Duluan ya, Sakura." Ia merapihkan bekas makannya dan beranjak dari kursinya. Aku ikut berdiri karena merasa sungkan.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Ino." Sahutku saat dia mulai menjauh. Ia mengerling sambil tersenyum padaku. Beberapa siswi lewat dihadapanku. Tak sengaja, kudengar bisik-bisik mereka.

"Eh, lihat si _Ino __**pig**_ berdekatan dengan anak kumuh. Pas sekali ya." Ucap salah seorang dari mereka. Yang lainnya cekikikan menanggapi omongan temannya.

"Kombinasi yang pas. Seekor babi 'kan memang suka berkubang di tempat kumuh!" Nah, ucapan satu ini berhasil memancing gelak tawa yang sumringah dari teman-temannya. Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat. Anak kumuh? Pasti ditujukan padaku! Baru tiga hari bersekolah disini dan mereka berhasil mencari julukan untukku. _**Great**_. Tapi tunggu, Ino, _**Pig**_, Babi? Kenapa mereka semua menyebutnya begitu? Padahal menurutku Ino tidak gendut. Dia juga tidak bau ataupun bersuara seperti babi. Tapi kenapa mereka menyebutnya begitu? Sepertinya gadis-gadis tadi sangat membenci Ino. Tapi kalau dari nama memang nama Ino hampir mirip babi sih artinya. Tapi 'kan itu kasar sekali. Sekolah _**elite**_, tapi pikirannya sempit! Jahat!

Aku melirik sebal kearah mereka. Mulut mereka kotor sekali. Percuma saja sekolah mahal-mahal tapi tidak punya sopan santun. Meski mereka tidak langsung mengatakannnya padaku, tapi rasanya tersinggung juga. Belum mencari masalah saja sudah diejek. Apalagi nanti? Sepertinya hari-hariku di Konoha _**Garden high**_ takkan semulus yang aku bayangkan.

†Kimochi†

Kini bel istirahat kedua berbunyi. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke perpustakaan, karena penasaran. Meski sudah tiga hari bersekolah disini, aku belum sekalipun mengunjungi perpustakaan Konoha _**Garden high**_. Aku melirik sebuah pintu kayu besar dengan ukiran yang rumit di luarnya. Ah, segala hal yang tersedia di Konoha _**Garden High**_ memang begitu memukau. Aku mendorong pintu besar itu hingga terbuka. Wow! Luas sekali! bahkan perpustakaan ini luasnya hampir sama dengan aula sekolah. Rak-rak bukunya lumayan tinggi, sekitar dua kali ukuran tinggi badan manusia dewasa. Banyak sekali, mungkin ada lebih dari seratus rak menurut perkiraanku dan semuanya terbuat dari kayu jati yang _**solid**_. Pasti mahal. Meja-meja bacanya juga dilengkapi dengan sebuah _**desk lamp**_ yang cantik. Bahkan kursinya dilapisi jok yang kelihatan empuk! Aku mengambil salah satu buku dari rak sains.

Dan yang membuatku berdecak kagum adalah, perpustakaan ini berlantai tiga! Apa saja, ya kira-kira isinya? Aku mulai menaiki tangga yang sama terbuat dari kayu _**solid**_ berwarna _**brown mahony**_. Ukiran tangganya juga terlihat rumit. Pasti ekspresiku sekarang ini terlihat kampungan karena kudengar bisik-bisik para gadis yang sedang bersender di tangga. Kata mereka aku ini norak sekali. Yah, biarkan saja. Anjing menggonggong kafilah berlalu. Toh, perpustakaan ini memang luar biasa. Berpuluh-puluh kali lipat dari perpustakaan Hokage _**Highschool**_.

Di lantai dua, aku melihat sekitar kurang lebih empat puluh meja yang dilengkapi komputer. Benar-benar gudang informasi sejati! Aku pasti takkan pernah bosan kemari. Pasti. Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku ke pojok ruangan di lantai dua. Aku menemukan sebuah pintu kecil berwarna coklat yang tersembunyi di antara rak-rak buku. Sebenarnya ada apa di balik pintu itu? Apa toilet khusus perpustakaan? Tapi 'kan toilet perpustakaan ada di ujung ruangan yang berlawanan. Karena penasaran, aku mulai memutar grendel pintu yang kelihatan mahal itu. Susah juga. Sepertinya sudah rusak, namun setelah mengeluarkan sedikit tenaga akhirnya pintu yang lumayan berat itu terbuka. Aku melihat ke sekeliling. Sekarang aku sudah tidak berada di dalam perpustakaan. Aku berada di luar.

Pemandangannya indah sekali. Ada danau Konoha, Gunung Hokage, taman Konoha _**Garden High**_ juga nampak dari atas sini. Aku mendekati ujungnya. Sepertinya tempat ini semacam balkon yang belum jadi. Buktinya belum ada pagar pembatas. Lumayan berbahaya juga kalau anak-anak main kemari. Tapi, pemandangannya itu cukup spektakuler. Aku sampai lupa tujuan awalku ke perpustakaan.

Aku kaget bukan main saat aku mendengar pintu yang ada di belakangku tertutup. Aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang siswa berkacamata hitam berbingkai tebal berdiri di depannya. Sejak kapan dia disana?

"Hei, sejak kapan kau disana?" Lah, dia malah menanyakan pertanyaan yang seharusnya aku ajukan. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Baru 'kok. Kau sendiri?" Aku memperhatikan penampilannya dari atas ke bawah. Mungkin dia seorang kutu buku. Tapi penampilannya itu lumayan keren. Rambutnya apalagi. Hanya saja, kacamata berbingkai tebal itu agak sedikit menganggu pemandangan.

"Hn, Aku juga baru saja masuk. Kututup agar tidak ada yang masuk kemari lagi. Ketahuilah, tempat ini rahasia. Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kemari? Untuk membuka pintunya saja membutuhkan teknik khusus." Terangnya membuatku sedikit bingung. Memang iya. Cukup sulit untuk membuka pintunya. Tapi aku berhasil, tuh.

"Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana. Tapi sepertinya sekarang tempat ini sudah tidak 'rahasia' lagi. Mau berbagi tempat ini denganku?" Sayang juga rasanya melepaskan tempat indah semacam ini. Meskipun lantainya masih sekedar semen yang belum diratakan, tak apalah. Suasananya tenang dan indah. Damai sekali rasanya kalau membaca buku di tempat seperti ini.

"Ah, tidak. Pergi sana! Ini tempatku!" Ucapnya kesal sambil menunjuk pintu.

"Tidak mau. 'Kan aku juga berhasil menemukannya. Aku berjanji takkan menganggumu. Aku hanya mau menumpang baca disini." Pintaku sambil melebarkan mata hijau-ku. Ia duduk dengan santai di lantai.

"Tidak. Aku yang menemukannya duluan. Sekarang, pergilah!" Ia melirikku sekilas lalu memperhatikan penampilanku dari atas ke bawah. Tatapan tajam dari sepasang manik jelaganya lebih seperti menilai bukan tatapan mengagumi. Aku jadi jengah dibuatnya.

"Kalau begitu akan kupastikan yang mengetahui tempat ini nantinya bukan hanya kau dan aku. Mungkin aku harus meminta bantuan majalah sekolah." Aku mengusap daguku sambil menyeringai. Benar saja mata yang tadinya tenang itu langsung begerak-gerak liar karena gelisah.

"Hn, Baiklah. Kau boleh membaca disini. Aku takkan melarang. Tapi jangan beritahu siapapun!" Ia mengingatkanku, tapi aku hanya tersenyum polos. Aku memilih tempat duduk di ujung balkon. Hampir terlihat seperti orang yang ingin bunuh diri.

"Hei, anak baru! Jangan duduk disana! Berbahaya! Duduklah disini! Hoi!" Apasih? Dia mengkhawatirkanku? Rasanya tidak mungkin.

"Aku tidak mau tanggung jawab loh kalau kau jatuh. Jangan salahkan aku." 'Kan benar. Mana mungkin pemuda dingin seperti dia mau mengkhawatirkan aku. Jangan bercanda karena itu tidak lucu.

"Ya, aku hargai usulmu." Aku berjalan ke arahnya dan mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahnya walau berjarak satu meter. Ia menoleh sebentar ke arahku lalu fokus kembali kepada buku bacaannya.

"Kau sedang baca apa?" Tanyaku karena penasaran. Wajahnya serius sekali. Jujur saja aku merasa nyaman berada di dekat dia. Dia ini berbeda. Tidak seperti siswa-siswi lain yang selalu menganggapku sebelah mata, bahkan sampai ragu untuk mengajakku bicara. Dia seperti menerima aku apa adanya, memperlakukan aku seperti orang normal.

"Tentu saja novel. Apa lagi yang lebih asyik untuk dibaca selain novel pada jam segini?" Ia balik bertanya padaku dan merebut ensiklopediaku. Ralat, ensiklopedia sekolah. Aku Cuma meminjamnya.

"Kau baca sesuatu seperti ini?" Aku mengangguk mendengar pertanyaannya, Kesannya ia tidak percaya bahwa aku menikmati bacaanku. Bahkan, di sekolah lamaku aku sudah membaca seluruh ensiklopedia yang disediakan perpustakaan sekolah. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menikmatinya?

"Memang kenapa? 'Kan bagus untuk menambah ilmu pengetahuan," Aku berpikir sejenak. Memang sudah banyak sekali buku pelajaran sampai ensiklopedia yang sudah ku baca. Dan aku menganggap tujuanku melakukan semua itu adalah sama. Untuk menambah ilmu. "Bacaan yang kau baca jadi tidak sia-sia." Timpalku.

"Novel juga bisa. Bahkan ada ceritanya sehingga kau takkan bosan. Kau bisa mengerti berbagai moral yang ada dikehidupan masyarakat," Wajah dinginnya berubah menjadi kalem dan tenang. Sorot matanya juga tidak setajam tadi. "Kau juga jadi memahami konteks kebahasaan yang luas. Bukan sekedar mengerti secara formal di sekolah. Menurutku novel itu bacaan selingan yang bagus." Ternyata ia masih keras kepala pada pendapatnya.

"Kau sepertinya calon penulis sejati. Kau ikut klub penulis?" Komentarku membuatnya sedikit gugup. Mungkin cita-citanya memang ingin menjadi penulis. Sejak awal haluan kami memang berbeda. Aku ingin jadi dokter dan dia ingin jadi penulis. Pantaslah kalau kami agak sedikit berdebat tentang buku bacaan.

"Hn. Aku tidak ikut kegiatan klub apapun. Tapi mana mungkin aku bisa melampaui idolaku yang begitu terkenal. Kau tahu dia?" Tanyanya pelan membuatku agak sedikit kesal dengan 'Hn'nya itu. Aku menoleh ke arahnya lalu menggeleng. Kakaknya penulis terkenal? Siapa sih?

"Nanti kau juga tahu sendiri kalau sudah tahu namaku." Ia berdeham pelan lalu melanjutkan acara membacanya yang sempat terganggu.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" Aku kembali bertanya.

"Kapan-kapan saja kenalannya. Aku tidak suka berkenalan dengan cara biasa." Tandasnya sambil membalik halaman buku berjudul '_**The Fault in Our Stars**_**'**. Sepertinya ceritanya ber_**genre**_ _**romance**_. Lihat saja sampulnya. Maklum, aku kurang _**update**_ mengenai sastra. Kebanyakan buku yang aku baca pasti berbau Sains.

"Oh begitu. Aku Har-"

"Eh, kau juga jangan sekarang kenalannya. Nanti saja, oke? Jangan merusak kesan misterius diantara kita. Kesan pertamanya sudah cukup bagus seperti di Sinetron." Aku mengangguk lalu tertawa ringan. Ternyata dia lucu juga. Kami menghabiskan waktu istirahat selama empat puluh lima menit tersebut dengan ngobrol ringan seputar apa saja. Ternyata dia sudah sering ke sana sejak kelas satu. Katanya, sih untuk menghindari dunia. Aku juga gak mengerti maksudnya. Ia juga menceritakan mengenai isi dari lantai ketiga perpustakaan. Katanya, disana ada semacam museum kecil-kecilan. Terdapat berbagai macam jenis replika dari benda-benda bernilai seni maupun sejarah terkenal dari seluruh dunia. Ia orang yang menyenangkan walau bicaranya pedas. Satu lagi orang menarik yang berhasil kutemukan di Konoha _**Garden High. Mr**_**. **tanpa nama yang memiliki senyuman memikat. Ah, pengalaman baru yang menyenangkan.

†Kimochi†

Bel pulang kini telah berbunyi. Aku berjalan dengan santai ke arah parkiran sepeda. Tempat itu cukup sepi. Yang ada hanyalah sepedaku dan sepeda beberapa pedagang. Mungkin aku satu-satunya siswa bersepeda di Konoha _**Garden High**_, yang lain hampir semuanya mengendarai mobil ataupun motor _**sport**_. Santai sajalah. 'Satu-satunya' bukan predikat yang cukup buruk 'kok.

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara teriakan para gadis yang cukup berisik. Mereka tampak mengerubungi sebuah mobil _**mercedes-benz**_berwarna hitam. Apa ada artis di Konoha _**Garden High**_? Aku tidak cukup kaget. Sekolah ini 'kan memang sekolah jempolan yang penghuninya berkantong tebal semua, kecuali aku. Gadis-gadis itu terlalu fanatik. Dari kejauhan aku melihat sosok langsing berambut pirang. Ino! Sedang menggandeng seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat bercepol dua.

"Ino!" Panggilku. Ia berjalan sambil tersenyum sumringah ke arahku. Gadis di sebelahnya ikut tersenyum. Bukan senyum meremehkan yang biasa aku terima selama ini.

"Sakura, kenalkan. Ini Tenten. Temanku yang tadi kuceritakan. Tenten, Ini Sakura teman baruku dari Hokage _**Highschool**_." Aku tersenyum pada Ino yang mengenalkanku pada gadis manis disebelahnya. Kini kuangsurkan tanganku padanya.

"Kau murid beasiswa, ya?" Tanyanya dengan penuh penekanan pada bagian tersebut. Ternyata sama saja. Tenten juga sama seperti yang lain, membuatku sakit hati dan muak. Tapi aku tetap mengangguk untuk kesopanan semata.

"Keren! Berarti kau pintar sekali! Sekali-kali ajarkan aku kalkulus, ya? Aku lemah sekali di bagian itu!" Cerocosnya tanpa henti. Loh, aku salah menilai Tenten. Dia baik sekali. Dia menerimaku apa adanya seperti halnya Ino dan _**Mr**__._ tanpa nama tadi.

"Ah, boleh. Kalau Tenten mau. Nanti kapan-kapan kita belajar bersama," Aku tersenyum tulus padanya. Gadis ini kelihatannya asyik dan seru. "Kalau Ino tak keberatan juga." Imbuhku.

"Tidak 'kok. Gimana kalau belajarnya sekarang saja? Di rumahku? Mau, ya?" Tenten langsung antusias menyambut usul Ino. Namun aku berpikir sejenak. Nanti _**Kaa-san**_ marah tidak apabila aku keluar rumah tanpa izin? Entahlah.

"Tapi aku belum bilang orang tua. Aku harus pulang dulu." Aku menunduk sedih. Tenten berubah lesu, tapi Ino masih tersenyum.

"Kirimkan pesan singkat saja." Usulnya lagi. Aku melongo. Bagaimana mau mengirim pesan singkat kalau ponselnya saja tidak ada? Aku malah asyik memikirkan hal tersebut.

"Nih, pakai punyaku saja." Tenten mengangsurkan sebuah ponsel _**touchscreen**_ berkondom merah polkadot putih padaku. Manis sekali ponselnya. Suatu saat pasti aku bisa membeli ponsel semanis ini. Pasti!

"Boleh?" Tanyaku lagi. Ia mengangguk. Cepat-cepat ku ketikkan pesan pada orang tuaku. Aku hafal nomor ibuku di luar kepala. Hanya saja, aku tidak terbiasa memakai _**touchscreen**_, jadi secepat apapun aku melakukannya tetap saja membutuhkan waktu yang relatif lama. Untung saja Tenten dan Ino masih sabar menunggu.

"Terimakasih, Tenten." Ia mengulum senyum yang manis padaku. Ah, _**Kami-sama**_kau memang maha baik. Dua temanku ini berhati malaikat. Sungguh.

"Nah, nanti biar pacarku yang mengantar kita." Ino menunjuk mobil _**mercedez-benz**_ yang masih berusaha menembus kerumunan masa. Jadi itu mobil kekasihnya Ino? Pantas saja Ino dijauhi para gadis di sekolah. Pacarnya itu jadi idola para gadis! Sekarang aku mengerti. Jadi penasaran, nih. Kira-kira orangnya seperti apa, ya? Yang pasti harus tampan dan baik hati. Biar bisa melengkapi Ino.

Namun, pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapan kami bertiga berhasil membuat kami mematung di tempat. Mobil _**Mercedez-benz**_ hitam mengkilat itu baru saja meninggalkan lapangan parkir Konoha _**Garden**_. Tanpa membawa sang kekasih beserta teman-temannya ini. Diam-diam dalam hati aku mengutuk siapapun pemuda itu dalam hati. Aku belum berani melihat wajah Ino. Pasti sekarang hatinya sedang kacau.

"Naik mobilnya Neji-_**senpai**_ saja, ya?" Usul Tenten. Aku berusaha mengubah topik pembicaraan agar suasananya tidak canggung.

"Neji-_**senpai**_? Kalau boleh tahu, dia itu siapa?" Tanyaku.

"Dia _**senpai**_ku di ekskul kendo. Dia jago loh!" Ucap Tenten dengan wajah sumringah. Dia terlihat berbunga-bunga.

"Ada sesuatu, ya diantara kalian sampai dia mau mengantar kita?" Kini Tenten terlihat kikuk saat kutanyai. Manis sekali. Ino masih saja menunduk. Aku akhirnya berusaha untuk menghibur.

"Ino, sudahlah.'Kan kita sudah dapat tumpangan untuk pergi ke rumahmu." Ino kelihatan tergagap. Pasti ia sedang melamun. Sebagai orang baru, yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah memahami dan beradaptasi dengan situasi rumit ini.

"Ah, ya." Kami pun benar-benar dapat tumpangan dari 'Neji-_**senpai**_nya' Tenten. Rambut coklatnya terurai panjang dan kelihatan halus. Mata _**amethys**_nya kelihatan cuek tapi sebenarnya dia perhatian pada Tenten. Ah, mereka manis. Setelah sampai di rumah Ino, aku benar-benar mengajari dua teman baruku itu. Tenten memang paling mengakui 'kelemahannya' dalam matematika, tapi dia cepat tanggap sehingga mudah mengajarinya. Lain lagi dengan Ino. Ia kelihatan tenang, tapi jawaban dari soal latihan yang kuberikan padanya salah semua.

Mungkin, dia adalah gadis remaja yang melibatkan emosi dalam kegiatan belajarnya. Maklum, tadi 'kan dia habis bermasalah dengan pacarnya. _**Ganbatte**_, Ino! Kau pasti bisa!

†Kimochi†

Siang ini, seperti biasa aku ke perpustakaan sekolah. Tempat favoritku yang baru. Dengan asal, aku mengambil sebuah buku rumus fisika lalu melangkahkan kakiku ke lantai dua perpustakaan. Perpustakaan ini berada di lantai tiga gedung sebelah barat Konoha _**Garden High**_. Berarti lantai duanya berada di lantai empat Konoha _**Garden High**_. Aku semangat bukan untuk membaca. Melainkan untuk bertemu si _**Mr**__._ tanpa nama yang memukau. _**For your Information**_, kami masih belum berkenalan sampai sekarang. Padahal sudah hampir seminggu ini kami bertemu. Aku belum berani menanyakan namanya pada Ino, takut diejek. Nanti malah disangka Cinta Lokasi.

Aku memutar grendel pintu agak keras lalu mendorongnya dengan sedikit tenaga, sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Benar saja, Si _**Mr**__._ Tanpa Nama sudah berada di sana. Tapi dia sedang tertidur. Wajahnya kalem sekali. Aku melepas kacamata berbingkai tebalnya dan tampaklah seraut wajah tampan yang tak kusangka-sangka. Dadaku jadi terasa berdebar-debar. Ngapain, sih dia segala pakai kacamata culun begitu? Padahal dia super ganteng tanpa kacamata aneh itu. Nanti ku sindir kalau dia bangun.

Entah ada dorongan apa dalam diriku, aku merasa ingin memandangi wajahnya lebih dekat lagi. Aku memajukan wajahku ke wajahnya yang dipahat dengan sempurna oleh tuhan. Tiba-tiba saja sepasang manik kelam itu terbuka, menatap lurus ke arahku yang hanya berjarak lima senti darinya.

"Apa aku sebegitu tampannya, ya? Sampai kau berusaha untuk menciumku diam-diam?" Ucapnya enteng sambil merebut kembali kacamatanya yang ada dalam genggamanku lalu memakainya. Wajahnya kembali kelihatan aneh. Aku langsung menjauh untuk menciptakan jarak antara dia dan aku. _**Glek**_**!** Sekarang apa yang harus kukatakan pada orang yang sedang kegeeran tingkat dewa ini? Tapi memang, sih. Niat awalku mendekati wajahnya karena tertarik pada wajahnya yang super duper tampan itu, tapi 'kan bukan berarti aku mau menciumnya! _**Ewww**_.

"Enak saja, kau berkata begitu. Aku itu emmm. Ada serangga tuh di pundakmu." _**Great**_, alasan paling konyol dari sederet alasan klise yang pernah ada di dunia. Diluar dugaanku, _**Mr**_**.** Tanpa Nama langsung memelukku. Eh, dia takut serangga? Rasanya gak mungkin, deh. Coba saja lihat wajahnya yang saat ini santai begitu. Seringainya itu...Mesum!

"Heh, ada serangga, ya? Aku takut serangga." Ucapnya santai lalu melepas pelukannya padaku. Sayang sekali, eh? Apa-apaan sih aku ini? Mikir apa, sih?

"Sudah, deh. Singkirkan tampang sok kerenmu itu, gak banget tahu!" Balasku sambil berpura-pura bergidik ngeri. Ia mengernyit, seolah berpikir. Meskipun aku gak yakin dia benar-benar berpikir. Orang sejenis dia, mana mungkin bisa mikir.

"Hn, bodoh!" Ucapnya telak hingga membuat aku menyipitkan mataku ke arahnya.

"Siapa yang bodoh, Hah?" Tanyaku galak sambil berdiri dan berkacak pinggang. Apa-apaan, sih tingkahku ini? Kayak anak SMP aja.

"Penjaga sekolah, eh nggak. Tetanggamu yang bodoh," Ia mengusap dagunya lalu melirik sekilas ke arahku. "Hn, Adikmu lebih bodoh." Apa-apaan sih? Ini orang belum pernah berhadapan dengan timpukan maut sepatu-yang belum dicuci sejak semester satu di Hokage _**Highschool**_-seorang Haruno Sakura, ya?

Kutarik semua omonganku diatas-atas sana yang menyebutkan bahwa dia itu memikat, memukau, tampan atau sebagainya, HOEK!Lihat ukuran font yang kugunakan? Ah, sebenarnya itu belum cukup untuk menunjukkan betapa _**ilfeel**_nya aku padanya. Gayanya itu...Gak banget. Dasar sok, nyebelin dan satu lagi, omongannya itu tidak berdasarkan fakta!

"Darimana kau tahu bahwa penjaga sekolah dan tetanggaku itu bodoh? Memangnya kau pernah cerdas cermat sama mereka? Dan satu lagi, AKU TIDAK PUNYA ADIK, TAHU!" Oke, aku mulai ganas. Ia terkekeh pelan di balik tangannya yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk menutupi bibir tipisnya. Padahal kalau dia gak nyebelin, pasti sudah kusebut bibirnya itu seksi.

"Masa kau bilang aku sok keren? 'Kan aku memang keren sejak dulu." Lagi-lagi kata-kata sakral-keren-itu ia ucapkan dengan sangat santai.

"Dengar, ya. Kau itu, Sok keren, Sok ganteng, dan masih banyak 'Sok-sok' lainnya yang bertebaran dalam pikiranku. Hanya saja aku bingung ingin menambahkan kata apa dibelakangnya. Jadi, untuk sementara waktu, dua 'sok' itu saja. Yang lain menyusul." Kini kusaksikan _**Mr.**_ Tanpa Nama tertawa dengan nada yang menyebalkan. Seru sekali kelihatannya menertawakan aku.

"Maksa banget, sih buat menghinaku. Intinya, kau kesulitan untuk mencari kata yang pas yang menggambarkan kejelekkanku karena pada akhirnya kau menemukan fakta bahwa aku ini sempurna, 'kan? Sampai segitunya." Ia kembali tertawa, tawa mengejek yang amat sangat tidak tulus. Sumpah, tampangnya sekarang ini menyebalkan sekali. Ingin rasanya kutinju wajahnya itu, namun mengingat posisiku yang rentan sebagai 'anak beasiswa' sebaiknya niat itu kuurungkan. Sedikit masalah saja pasti bisa menggoyahkan eksistensiku yang amat ditoleransi disekolah bergengsi ini.

"Hah itu, sih, memang benar," _**Mr.**_ Tanpa Nama tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengar ucapanku yang seolah mendukungnya. "Aku tidak perlu menghina orang yang sudah hina sejak lahir sepertimu. Benar 'kan?" Hohoho. Puas sekali rasanya melihat senyum penuh kemenangannya itu luntur seketika digantikan oleh tatapan tidak percaya dan wajah yang dipenuhi kekecewaan. Kalah telak!

"Singkirkan wajah gak percayamu itu sekarang juga. Jijik tahu lihatnya." Ucapku karena sedari tadi ia memandangiku dengan ekspresi 'Mana-mungkin-gitu?' yang amat-amat menyebalkan. Terberkatilah diriku karena tuhan memberikanku anugerah 'sabar yang berlebihan', sehingga aku sedikit tahan untuk tidak menonjoknya.

"Dasar bodoh," Ia memperhatikan rambut merah mudaku yang kuikat rendah dan agak menyamping. Apa istimewanya, sih seikat rambut yang belum sempat kukeramasi itu baginya? Serius sekali menatapnya. "Si _**Pinky**_ yang bodoh. Atau _**Baka-Pink**_." Ucapnya asal hingga membuatku naik pitam. Apa-apaan, sih dia? Dasar sok! Segala ngata-ngatain aku. Sebenarnya aku juga sering mengumpati dia dari belakang, sih. Hehe.

"Eh, dasar _**Mr**_-" Aku langsung menutup mulutku sendiri. Yang barusan ingin kukatakan adalah panggilan 'sayang'ku untuknya, _**Mr.**_ Tanpa Nama. Tapi itu 'kan terlalu _**elite**_. Dia mengataiku 'Si _**Pinky**_ yang bodoh' sedangkan aku hanya bisa membalasnya dengan ejekan tingkat teri begitu. Terkutuklah kau, Haruno Sakura! karena begitu payah dalam menjelek-jelekan seseorang!

"Apa? 'Kok Cuma setengah kalimatmu? Kau mau menyebutku apa, _**Baka-Pink**_?" Sumpah, deh. Telingaku panas rasanya saat mendengar panggilan 'sayang'nya untukku. Untuk sementara, kita sebut saja panggilan sayang untuk mengurangi kesan tidak akur di antara aku dan si _Mr._ Tanpa Nama.

"A-ng itu. Kau itu..._**Mr. Sucks**_!" Aku meleletkan lidahku padanya. Peduli amat sama tatapan membunuhnya itu. Toh, dia 'kan memang menyebalkan (_**Sucks**_).

"_**Baka-Pink**_!" Balasnya. Ia kembali fokus pada buku bacaannya yang kujamin seratus persen pastilah novel.

"Ah, ya. Satu lagi. Kau jangan terlalu yakin kalau apa yang sedang kubaca ini adalah novel." _**Mr. Sucks**_ sepertinya dapat membaca pikiran seseorang, mengerikan. Ia mengangkat buku bacaannya dan terpampang jelas sebuah buku yang tidak lebih besar dari buku harianku. Terdapat seorang anak muda dan judul buku yang cukup besar. Ah, Komik _**Deathnote**_! Ternyata pemuda dingin di depanku ini seorang pecinta manga? Tidak disangka-sangka. Tapi rasanya malu juga. Tadi aku sampai yakin seratus persen, loh kalau bacaannya novel.

"Eh, sepuluh menit lagi sudah bel masuk." Aku memekik kaget saat melirik jam _**rolex**_ biruku-yang sudah retak kacanya-yang menunjukkan pukul dua belas kurang sepuluh menit. Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak berdebat dengan _**Mr. Sucks**_ waktu empat puluh lima menit ku yang berharga jadi terpotong tiga puluh lima menit. Sebenarnya sepuluh menit pertama aku gunakan untuk mampir ke toilet, panggilan alam. Tapi masa, sih berdebat dengan _**Mr. Sucks**_ menghabiskan waktu hampir setengah jam? Ah, daripada banyak berpikir, lebih baik aku langsung ke kelas saja. Aku teringat bahwa yang akan mengajar setelah ini adalah Orochimaru-_**sensei**__. _Guru Kimia yang terkenal suka sekali melihat seorang murid terkapar di pinggir lapangan-setelah disuruh lari mengelilinginya minimal sepuluh kali-apabila dia datang terlambat satu menit saja.

"Jam milikmu terlalu cepat lima menit. Masih lima belas menit lagi," Langkahku terhenti saat mendengar suara kalem khas _**Mr. Sucks**_ yang tadinya sering membuat hatiku berbunga-bunga. Tolong diperhatikan kata 'tadinya' karena hal itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi sekarang. Aku menoleh kepadanya sejenak lalu mengernyitkan dahiku. "Kau sama sekali belum membaca apapun, 'kan?" Dia benar, tapi aku tidak mau mengambil resiko di suruh mengelilingi lapangan. Mengingat kondisiku yang sekarang tengah memakai sepatu _**flat**_. Jujur saja, aku ingin mengusahakan sepatu ini untuk tiga bulan lagi. Jangan sampai rusak hanya karena terkena gesekan tanah lapangan.

"Ahaha. Baik sekali kau mau memperhatikanku, _**Mr. Sucks**_. Sayang, aku lebih suka memperhatikan guruku di kelas. _**Bye**_." Aku langsung meninggalkan balkon dan menutupnya dengan kencang. Cepat-cepat aku melangkahkan kakiku menuruni tangga perpustakaan. Pokoknya harus tiba tepat waktu di kelas. _**Fix!**_ Dan sepertinya aku lupa niatanku untuk menyindir alasan _**Mr. Sucks**_ memakai kacamata culun itu untuk menutupi wajah tampannya.

†Kimochi†

Aku berusaha fokus pada tugas rumah Kimia yang diberikan Orochimaru-_**sensei**_padaku, tapi suara bising di luar cukup menyita perhatianku. Ternyata ada seorang penagih hutang yang datang ke rumah. Kini pandanganku yang terhalang kerai pintu kamar terfokus pada ibu yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. _**Tou-san**_ berusaha menenangkan orang yang sedang marah-marah itu. Ah, orang itu! Aku mengenalnya. Dia adalah pemilik kios tempat _tou-san_ menjajakan hasil masakan _**kaa-san**_ di pasar. Pasti _**tou-san**_ menunggak hutang lagi.

Mengingat tugas rumah ini harus dikumpulkan lusa dan tugasnya sangat banyak sedangkan aku baru mengerjakan tak sampai separuhnya, aku segera memasukkan beberapa alat tulis dan tugas rumahku ke dalam tas selempang kecil. Tak lupa, aku juga segera memasukkan buku materi yang cukup tebal. Satu tujuanku, _**Kanpaii Book Store**__._ Disana, terdapat _**hotspot area**_ di lantai teratas yang sering dipenuhi anak-anak muda yang sekadar ingin menumpang baca ataupun mengerjakan tugas. Disana juga tersedia perpustakaan gratis yang bisa diakses setiap orang. Suasana tegang di rumah sama sekali tidak mendukungku untuk mengerjakan tugas ini.

Dengan cepat, aku menuliskan pesan singkat di nota kecil, lalu menempelkannya ke meja belajarku. Untuk jaga-jaga, kalau _**Tou-san**_ ataupun _**Kaa-san**_ mencariku. Meski, biasanya mereka sudah memaklumi kebiasaanku. Dengan sigap aku keluar dari rumah melalui jendela. Tidak perlu takut jatuh ataupun ketinggian. Rumahku ini tidak tingkat. Sekali melompat dari jendela, pasti langsung mendarat dengan aman di tanah. Aku mengayuh pedal sepedaku dengan santai. Lumayan juga, sekalian mencari udara segar setelah dua jam terkurung di kamar kecil bersama sebundel soal-soal horror dari Orochimaru-_**sensei**_.

Suasana Kyuubi _**street**_-jalan menuju _**Kanpaii book store**_ lumayan ramai, mengingat banyak orang yang sibuk mempersiapkan Konoha _**summer festival**__-_perayaan wajib tiap tahunnya untuk menyambut musim panas. Setiap pelosok kota pasti dihiasi lampion-lampion cantik dengan aneka warna. Indah. Akhirnya aku sampai di _**Kanpaii book store**_. Aku memarkirkan sepeda hijau _**tosca**_milikku di sebelah mobil _**mercedez-benz**_ berwarna hitam mengkilat. Rasanya mobil ini tidak asing, tapi satu yang membuatku kesal. Mengapa orang ini memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran khusus sepeda? Kemungkinannya hanya dua. Satu, tempat parkir mobil sudah penuh, Dua, dia begitu bodoh hingga tidak dapat membaca sebuah _**sign board**_ bertuliskan "_**Parkir Khusus Sepeda**_". Mengingat parkiran khusus mobil yang cukup lenggang, sepertinya kemungkinan yang paling mendekati adalah yang kedua. Atau dengan kata lain, orang itu memang bodoh. Peduli amat sama urusan orang. Lebih baik aku cepat menyelesaikan tugas ini, karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore.

Aku berniat untuk menaiki eskalator, sebelum akhirnya perhatianku tersita pada sebuah-eh bukan-tiga buah rak yang diisi penuh dengan satu jenis buku. Biar kutebak, _novel_? Ah, pastinya. Karena penasaran, aku menghampiri rak tersebut-meski harus melewati sekumpulan gadis-yang diatasnya terpampang jelas tulisan _**Tachiha-Kimochi, Best Seller**_. Tachiha? Nama penanya unik juga. Aku membuka lembaran salah satu buku yang sudah terbuka sampul plastiknya. Lalu sebuah kertas kecil berwarna biru tua jatuh dari dalamnya. Aku membaca tulisannya yang dicetak dengan warna putih.

_**Meet &amp; Greet with Tachiha at Megumi Book store. Sabtu, 3 Juni 14. Penulis novel fiksi young adult best seller "Kimochi". Talkshow and free souvenir untuk lima puluh pengunjung pertama. Bawa serta note ini untuk masuk secara gratis.**_

Aku menautkan kedua alis merah mudaku. Sebenarnya, bisa saja aku mengantongi _**note**_ kecil ini untuk keuntungan pribadi kalau-kalau diperlukan tanpa harus membeli bukunya. Namun, aku masih punya nurani. Panitia untuk acara itu pasti membutuhkan banyak uang. Alih-alih memasukannya ke dalam saku celanaku, aku malah mengembalikannya ke dalam buku lalu meletakkannya kembali ke atas ini sepertinya sedang digandrungi banyak orang, terutama para gadis. Seperti apa, ya kisahnya? Dari judulnya mungkin saja kisah roman picisan. Tapi penulisnya seorang laki-laki, loh! Aku jadi sedikit penasaran. Ingin beli, tapi uangnya sayang. Lebih baik ditabung untuk membeli seragam dan sepatu baru. Sebuah suara yang kalem namun terkesan dingin menyapa pendengaranku.

"Mau beli yang itu?" Aku menoleh dan mengenali seraut wajah yang aneh namun tampan itu. _**Mr Sucks**__!_ Sedang apa dia di _**Kanpaii**_? Ah, bukan urusanku.

"Tidak 'kok. Cuma lihat-lihat saja. Kau senang main kemari juga, ya?" Tanyaku sekadar untuk basa-basi. Ia memerhatikan penampilanku. Hari ini aku memang hanya mengenakan celana _**jeans**_ selutut dengan sebuah kaus merah muda yang kututupi dengan karnisol terbaikku yang berwarna krem, atau bisa dibilang merupakan satu-satunya karnisol yang kumiliki. _**Mr. Sucks**_ terlihat menawan-ups-maksudku keren-ups-maksudku kelihatan rapi. Dia mengenakan celana terusan berwarna coklat tua yang tidak terlalu ketat. Tubuhnya dilapisi sebuah _**sweater**_ber_**hoodie**_ berwarna putih. Lagi-lagi kacamata itu yang menganggu pemandangan!

"Hn, tidak juga, aku sedang mene-"

"Ah, aku hampir saja lupa! Aku harus mengerjakan tugas rumah. _**Jaa**_!" Aku menepuk dahiku kala teringat sebundel soal yang ada di tas selempang bergambar _**rilakkuma**_ milikku. Sebaiknya, aku cepat-cepat ke perpustakaan sebelum jam tujuh malam. Karena itulah jam malam yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tuaku mengingat maraknya kasus kriminal yang menimpa gadis-gadis SMA di malam hari.

"Hei, jangan buru-buru. Kita 'kan baru saja ngobrol sebentar. Kau kemari dengan siapa? Naik apa?" Ia memegangi tanganku, namun tak lama kemudian ia melepaskannya kembali. Aku menoleh dan menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya _**Mr. Sucks**_sedang kesepian karena tak ada teman bicara. Aku mengarahkan ibu jariku pada _**cafetaria**_ di sudut toko. Ia mengangguk. Sesekali aku masih menoleh ke arah Rak buku Kimochi. Aku sangat ingin membelinya**. **_**Mr. Sucks**_ memperhatikan tingkahku.

"Aku sendirian. Naik sepeda." Jawabku sekenanya. Setibanya di cafetaria, kami memilih tempat duduk yang terhalang dari pandangan luar karena ditutupi dinding cafetaria yang dicat putih. Aku memesan segelas es teh. Karena memang itulah menu paling murah yang ada di daftar menu. Aku tidak pernah makan disini, walau sering mampir ke _**Kanpaii**_. _**Kaa-san**_ sering membawakanku bekal_. __**Mr. Sucks**_ memesan _**cappuchino**_. Dasar orang kaya.

"_**Pink**_, kau memang rajin sekali mengerjakan tugas, ya," Komentarnya sambil menyeruput _**Cappuchino**_ pesanannya yang baru saja tiba. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah bibir seksi-ups-tipisnya itu tidak kepanasan saat menyesap _**cappuchino**_nya pada diri sendiri. Bahkan ia tidak meniupnya sama sekali. Aku baru sadar satu hal, ia memanggilku _**Pink**_ tanpa mengikutsertakan kata pertamanya dalam panggilan sayangnya untukku, _**Baka**__._ "Maaf, maksudku _**Baka-pink**__. _Aku lupa." Ah, mana mungkin orang ini berubah pikiran. Ternyata dia Cuma lupa menyebutkannya. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Ah, itu 'kan memang kewajiban semua siswa. Memangnya kau sendiri tidak mengerjakan tugas rumahmu?" Ia tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Hn. Oh, ya. Kau yakin tidak ingin membeli buku tadi, _**Baka-pink**_?" Tanyanya. Aku menggendikan bahuku. Aku juga baru sadar bahwa tingkahnya tidak semenyebalkan di sekolah tadi.

"Tidak 'kok. Cuma penasaran saja, mau tahu buku apa yang sedang _**best-seller**_," Mata jelaganya yang seolah tak berpusat itu menatap lurus ke arahku. "Kau 'kan penggemar sastra, apa kau pernah membacanya? Mungkin kapan-kapan bisa kau ceritakan padaku."

"Tidak pernah. Kalau mau tahu ceritanya kenapa tidak kau beli saja?" Aku yakin mataku bergerak-gerak liar karena gelisah. Masa aku menceritakan padanya bahwa aku ini gadis yang selalu dilanda krisis keuangan? Rasanya tidak mungkin.

"Hehe. 'Kan sudah aku bilang kalau aku tidak tertarik, jangan maksa, dong!" Aku meleletkan lidahku padanya lalu menyesap es teh yang ku pesan. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit ku artikan. Beruntung dia mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Kau ke sekolah naik sepeda juga?" Tanyanya membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku mengangguk lalu tersenyum kaku. "Ehm, _**waitress**_! Tolong _**bill**_nya." Seorang pelayan berkaus merah datang menghampiri meja kami.

"Semua jadi tiga ratus lima belas _**ryo**_," Kontan saja aku kaget. Es tehku 'kan harganya seratus lima _**ryo**_. Berarti _**Cappuchinonya **_ dibandrol dengan harga dua ratus sepuluh _**ryo**_? Astaga. "Tunai atau debit?" Tanyanya lagi, membuatku ternganga-nganga.

"Debit." Ia mengeluarkan sepotong lempengan kartu yang terbuat dari plastik berwarna hitam-merah. Tercetak tulisan _**HiKono Debit**_. Salah satu _**bank**_paling terkenal di Jepang. Si pelayan membawakan sebuah alat yang kutebak pasti digunakan untuk menjalankan fungsi kartu tersebut. Sasuke mengetikkan sesuatu. Lalu keluarlah selembar struk pembayaran. Rumit juga. Eh, tunggu! Tadi dia membayar sebesar Tiga ratus lima belas _**ryo**_! Apa artinya ia membayar untuk minumanku juga?

"Kapan uangmu harus kuganti?" Aku berkata pelan setelah si pelayan meninggalkan meja kami. Ia melemparkan tatapannya ke arahku untuk ke sekian kalinya dan untuk ke sekian kalinya pula aku merasa mulas saat tatapan tajamnya itu mengarah padaku.

"Anggap saja traktiran, _**Baka-pink**_. Ganti rugi atas waktu belajarmu yang sempat kucuri. Aku sudah terlalu lama menunggu. Sekarang aku harus pergi." Ia mengusap-usap helaian merah mudaku lalu memakai kembali sweaternya. Ia memasangkan _**hoodie**_nya ke kepala dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan cafetaria. Sekilas aku melihatnya melepas kacamatanya. Sayang aku tidak melihatnya dari depan. Pasti tampan-ups-gak aneh lagi wajahnya.

Aku sedikit berdiri dari kursiku untuk mengintip _**cappuchino**_nya. Astaga, masih tiga perempat gelas! Dia menyisakan minuman seharga dua ratus sepuluh ryo lalu pergi begitu saja? Dasar orang kaya. Kalau aku jadi dia, pasti sudah aku habiskan. Sayang juga, tuh. Tapi masa aku harus minum dari gelasnya? Apa kata orang-orang nanti? Lagipula, itu 'kan berarti ciuman secara tidak langsung! Aku melirik _**rolex**_ku. Astaga! Sudah setengah enam sore. Perbincangan singkatku dan _**Mr. Sucks**_ sudah memakan waktu belajarku sebanyak seperempatnya. Aku yang tadinya menganggapnya malaikat langsung marah-marah dalam hati. Kalau saja dia tidak mengajakku ngobrol, pasti waktu yang tersisa lebih banyak , 'kan?

Mengingat waktu yang semakin menipis, aku memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugas di cafetaria saja. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk pergi ke perpustakaan di lantai teratas. Saat aku mulai membuka buku catatanku, sebuah suara kembali menyapa pendengaranku. Aku menghela napas kesal, lalu menenggadahkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa sebenarnya yang memanggil namaku.

"Sakura? Ah, benar 'kan, Sakura?" Ia memastikan kembali lalu menarik kursi yang ada di hadapanku lalu menempatinya. Aku tersenyum manis kala menyadari dengan siapa aku bicara. Ino!

"Ah, kau ada di sini juga? Tadi juga _**Mr**__._-" Aku menutup mulutku. Gak lucu, deh rasanya kalau aku cerita tentang _**Mr. Sucks**_ pada Ino. Lagipula Ino belum tentu mengenalnya. Ino mengernyit. Aku cepat-cepat menunjuk sebuah poster raksasa yang dipajang dekat bagian komik. "_**Mr. Noodle**_! Aku suka sekali baca komik itu. Hehe." Sambungku sambil tertawa hambar. Tak disangka-sangka, Ino malah menyambutnya dengan tawa sumringah yang tulus.

"Kau suka baca _**Mr. Noodle**_, Saku? _**So childhood**_! Bahkan komik itu menjadi bacaan _**favorite**_ adik sepupuku yang masih berusia lima tahun!" Oke, kini malah aku yang jadi bahan tertawaan. Tak apalah, yang penting Ino tidak mencurigai _**Mr. Sucks**_.

"Hehe, _**By the way**_, Kau kemari bersama siapa?" Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling, tapi sepertinya Ino sendirian.

"Aku bersama kekasihku, dia menemaniku membeli buku referensi untuk tugas sejarahku. Saat aku bilang, aku lupa membeli beberapa alat tulis, ia tampak marah karena kecerobohanku. Ia memilih untuk menunggu di depan sana, tapi saat kembali dia sudah tidak ada. Sepertinya aku terlalu lama. Nah, saat itulah aku melihatmu disini!" Tuturnya panjang lebar. Wajah Ino nampak santai, berlawanan dengan ekspresiku yang makin mengeras mendengar penjelasannya.

"Lagi-lagi dia meninggalkanmu tanpa alasan yang jelas, ya?" Suaraku sepertinya makin rendah. Aku makin membenci kekasih Ino. Dia pikir dia siapa, hah? Kekasih yang memuakkan. Inilah salah satu alasan mengapa aku belum ingin menjalin hubungan percintaan dengan siapapun.

"Bukan salahnya 'kok, Saku. Aku sendiri yang terlalu lama. Dia juga sempat bilang kalau dia masih ada urusan setelah ini." Aku yakin Ino memaksakan seulas senyum di wajahnya. Kenapa para gadis suka sekali memendam perasaan tersakiti mereka, sih?

"Maaf, Ino. Aku hanya merasa dia keterlaluan sekali padamu. Oh, ya. Sudah ada rencana untuk liburan musim panas nanti?" Akhirnya topik pembicaraan kami mengarah ke rencana liburan musim panas yang akan dimulai dua minggu lagi. Tak terasa aku sudah menghamburkan waktu belajarku sebanyak satu jam. Pembicaraan mengalir begitu saja. Akhirnya Ino pamit karena sudah dijemput ayahnya. Ah, waktu belajarku hanya tersisa tiga puluh menit. Lebih baik aku langsung pulang saja. Sepertinya besok aku akan bekerja ekstra untuk menyelesaikan tugas dari Orochimaru-_**sensei**_.

†Kimochi†

Kyuubi _**Street**_ yang merupakan jalan pintas dari _**Kanpaii book store**_ menuju rumahku, kini dipenuhi lautan manusia yang tengah sibuk menikmati Konoha _**summer festival**_yang akan terus berlangsung selama dua minggu ke depan. Akhirnya, aku harus memutar dan pulang melalui jalan yang lebih jauh. Yon_**street**_. Sebuah jalanan yang paling dihindari orang-orang apabila sudah lewat jam sembilan malam. Yon _**street**_adalah jalanan yang dibentuk dari dua buah bar yang saling membelakangi. Namun, mengingat sekarang barulah jam tujuh kurang. Aku rasa resiko itu layak untuk diambil ketimbang menunggu festival yang baru akan selesai pada jam dua belas malam.

Sialnya, ban sepedaku kempis. Seseorang telah sembarangan meletakkan paku di tengah jalan. Jadilah sekarang aku mendorong sepeda berkeranjangku ini. Hari yang sial. Tugas tak selesai, malah harus berjalan kaki sambil mendorong sepeda. Suasana Yon _**street**_ cukup sepi. Pasti bar itu belum diisi para penghuninya yang notabene orang-orang 'rusak' menurutku. Mereka sudah tercemar alkohol, narkoba, rokok dan prostitusi. Mudah-mudahan saja tidak terjadi hal buruk malam ini. Aku melihat beberapa pemuda tengah duduk beberapa meter di depanku mereka hampir menguasai seluruh ruas jalan. Daripada terlibat masalah, aku memilih kembali. Sepertinya, kini menunggu terlihat lebih baik daripada diganggu. Naas, sudah terlambat! Salah satu dari mereka sudah melihatku.

Dua dari mereka langsung berlari menghalangi satu-satunya jalan keluarku. Rambutnya di cat dan tercium bau alkohol dari mulut mereka yang dipenuhi tindikan. Tuhan...ini pasti hari terburuk yang pernah kualami. Aku mencoba mengingat gerakan membanting lawan yang sempat ditunjukkan Tenten padaku. Sepertinya, aku bisa mengalahkan dua dari mereka. Mengingat, aku pernah mengirim tiga orang dari teman laki-lakiku di Hokage _**Highschool**_ yang pernah berusaha untuk 'menyentuhku' ke rumah sakit. Penyebabnya? Tentu saja patah tulang.

Namun sayang, gerombolan itu mulai tertarik pada 'mainan' baru temannya. Tiga orang lagi menghampiriku. "Hai, manis. Mau kemana?" "Kok buru-buru?" Salah satu dari mereka mencolek daguku. Menjijikan. Tapi, kalau lawannya ada lima, bagaimana mungkin aku berharap menang? Semoga saja hidupku sama seperti yang ada di sinetron. Saat sang gadis terancam bahaya, akan datang seorang penolong gagah yang akan menyelamatkanku. Semoga saja, _**Kami-sama**__._ Aku sedikit mengharapkan tiba-tiba saja _**Mr. Sucks**_ datang dan menghajar bajingan-bajingan ini. Namun, mengingat _**Mr. Sucks**_ yang sudah pergi hampir dua jam yang lalu, rasanya tidak mungkin hal itu terjadi.

"Hei kalian!" Teriak seorang pemuda. Berdirinya agak sedikit kelimpungan. Dia sama mabuknya dengan bajingan-bajingan ini. Bahkan lebih parah. Matanya yang sayu namun tajam itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Dia datang dari bar seberang. Dari semua laki-laki yang ada di dunia, mengapa harus seorang pemuda mabuk yang datang untuk menolongku? Ah, tidak! Aku bahkan belum tahu apakah dia ingin menolongku atau tidak.

"Mau apa kau, Tachi?" Tanya salah seorang pemuda yang ada di sebelahku. Lagi-lagi dia berusaha untuk menyampirkan lengan bertatonya itu di atas pundakku, namun lagi-lagi aku berhasil mengelak.

"Aku mau tanya, apa ada dari kalian yang masih punya minuman? Di dalam sudah habis." Ia mengarahkan ibu jarinya ke arah pintu bar di belakangnya. Para bajingan-bajingan yang sedang mengepungku tertawa sumringah. Ternyata benar. Dia memang tak berniat untuk menolongku.

"Mana mungkin _**Yonda**_kehabisan minuman?" Celetuk salah seorang dari mereka. Yonda adalah nama bar tempat pemuda itu berdiri.

"Sekarang pergilah dan jangan ganggu kami!" Sepertinya mereka sedang teralihkan perhatiannya oleh pemuda mabuk itu. Aku melihat sedikit kesempatan. Dengan tergesa aku menonjok perut pemuda yang ada di sebelahku lalu berlari melewatinya. Namun, salah satu temannya yang bertindik langsung menangkap tanganku.

PLAK

Bajingan ini baru saja menamparku! Demi tuhan, bahkan seumur hidupku kedua orang tuaku sama sekali belum pernah menampar pipiku. Pemuda mabuk yang ada di pintu belakang Yonda tampak gelisah.

"Jadi, mainan kalian adalah seorang gadis abg? Hahahaha," Ia tertawa sumringah. Tuhan...tolonglah aku. "Tak berkelas. Payah!" Imbuhnya. Apa yang dia maksud 'payah' itu aku? Huh, sangat menyebalkan.

"Jangan ikut campur! Kau sendiri selalu 'bermain' dengan para gadis 'kan?" Pemuda bertato yang ada di sebelahku merangkulkan lengannya ke pinggangku. Kontan, aku langsung menyikutnya dengan amat keras. Ia kesakitan dan aku berusaha menendang satu pemuda lagi yang ada diseberangku. Ia menjambak rambutku kencang sekali.

"Arghhhh.." Aku memekik dan meronta agar lepas dari cengkraman tangannya. Bau alkohol yang menguar dari mulutnya benar-benar membuatku mual.

"Hei, karena dia masih gadis abg..." Pemuda yang ada di pintu belakang bar tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di belakangku. Para bajingan ini sontak saja kaget.

"Jangan ikut campur, Tachi!" Salah seorang dari mereka berniat untuk memukulnya, namun...

_**BUAGH**_

_**BUAGH**_

_**BUAGH**_

Pemuda itu langsung jatuh tersungkur. Maksudku bukan si pemuda mabuk yang di panggil Tachi itu, tapi si pemuda bertindik.

"Makanya, jangan kasari dia." Ucapan itu menjadi akhir dari aksi kelima pemuda ini. Mereka semua babak belur setelah menerima pukulan dari 'Tachi' secara mentah-mentah. Kelimanya langsung lari dari tempat kejadian perkara. Mungkin pemuda ini menguasai suatu aliran bela diri. Mungkin.

"Kau, punya uang?" Tanya pemuda itu padaku yang masih belum sepenuhnya mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Eh, apa, sih? Kalau yang sering kulihat di sinetron ataupun di komik-komik _**shoujo**_, pasti si penolong akan bertanya 'Kau baik-baik saja?' atau 'Apa kau terluka?' pada si gadis yang tak berdaya. Tapi kenapa dia malah bertanya begitu? Sepertinya pemuda ini benar-benar mabuk!

"Maksudmu?" Aku justru balas bertanya.

"Aku butuh ongkos pulang. Kau tahu? Aku tidak mau jalan kaki. Aku mau naik taksi." Ucapnya dengan suara yang sebenarnya sangat seksi itu. Aku mikir apa, sih? Tapi, peduli amat dia mau pulang jalan kaki, naik helikopter bahkan mengendarai _**kappa**_sekalipun. Bukan urusanku. Aku mesti pulang jalan kaki sambil mendorong sepeda, sedangkan dia malah terang-terangan meminta uang dariku untuk ongkos naik taksi.

"Yang benar saja?" Aku menautkan kedua alis merah mudaku lalu memandangnya dengan tatapan heran plus menyelidik. Dia ini sebenarnya siapa sih? Dari dandanannya, sih, sepertinya orang kaya. Lihat saja sepatu dan jaket _**branded**_ yang ia kenakan. Pasti keluaran terbaru! Tapi kenapa dia gak modal, sih? Mungkin uangnya habis untuk dibelanjakan pakaian mahal, cih.

"Ya. Cepat! Aku mau pulang, nih." Ia semakin mendekatiku. Apa-apaan sih? Namun, mengingat ia baru saja menyelamatkanku dari bahaya, sepertinya seribu _**ryo**_ adalah harga yang sepadan. Terpaksa anggaran untuk uang saku seminggu kedepan harus kupotong. Aku membuka dompet bergambar _**rilakkuma**_ millikku dan berniat mengambil selembar uang senilai seribu _**ryo**_. Tiba-tiba saja dompet yang baru kubeli di obral barang setengah harga itu direbut secara paksa.

"Kau lama sekali. Dompetmu kupinjam dulu, ya. Sekalian mau beli minuman. _**Bye**_." Apa, sih? Kenapa pemuda itu pergi sambil membawa dompetku?

"Hei! Dasar pencuri! Cepat kembalikan dompetku! _**Kuso**__!" _Aku berusaha berlari menyusulnya, tapi ia malah mendorongku dengan pelan. Sangat pelan hingga hanya membuatku mundur selangkah darinya.

"Nanti pasti kukembalikan. Di dalamnya ada kartu pelajarmu 'kan? Yang terpenting, sekarang aku harus pulang. Sebaiknya kau juga." Ia menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya. Dasar pencuri! Hasil jerih payahku menjaga anak tetangga selama liburan musim dingin kemarin kini telah berpindah tangan. Tamat sudah hidupku.

"Aku mohon, jangan bawa dompetku, Bawa saja sepedaku. Aku mohon..." Tak sadar, kini aku tengah berlutut didepannya. Jalanan aspal yang kasar menggesek lututku yang tidak tertutup celana _**jeans**_.

"Rumahku jauh. Pasti capek kalau harus naik sepeda. Lagipula bannya kempis. Pasti kukembalikan, 'kok." Ia berjalan dengan cepat meninggakanku. Aku masih berusaha mengejar pemuda itu. Jangan dompetku, jangan dompetku. Ku mohon.

Pemuda itu semakin menjauh dan langsung memberhentikan taksi. Aku berusaha mengejar taksi itu, namun lajunya semakin cepat dan hanya menyisakan debunya di wajahku. Setetes _**liquid**_ bening jatuh menuruni pipiku. Aku tidak mau merepotkan _**Tou-san**_ ataupun _**Kaa-san**_. Makanya aku bekerja untuk menghasilkan uang. Namun kini hasil kerjaku telah raib. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Aku ingin sekali berteriak, namun mengingat aku berada di tempat yang cukup berbahaya, aku pun memilih diam. Jangan sampai aku malah memanggil iblis-iblis yang lebih mengerikan daripada orang-orang tadi.

Sambil meneteskan air mata, aku berjalan pulan ke rumah. Kini jam tangan _**rolex**_ku sudah menunjukkan angka setengah delapan. Aku baru saja melanggar jam malam yang ditentukan _**tou-san **_dan_**Kaa-san**_.

†Kimochi†

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak kejadian naas itu. Hanya sedikit yang bisa kuingat dan kebanyakan dari ingatan itu hanyalah dompet _**rilakkuma**_-ku yang berisi uang senilai lima belas ribu _**ryo**_. Aku jadi lebih pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara pada kedua orang tuaku maupun kedua temanku, Ino dan Tenten. Kejadian malam itu aku ceritakan pada Ino dan Tenten. Mereka berusaha menghiburku dengan mengatakan "Ah, itu 'kan hanya lima belas ribu _**ryo**_! Setidaknya bukan seratus ribu _**ryo**_ 'kan?" Mereka mungkin bisa bilang 'hanya', namun bagiku Lima belas ribu _**ryo**_ lebih dari sekedar 'hanya'. Mudah bagi mereka yang hidup bergelimangan harta itu untuk melepasnya. Ah, lima belas ribu ryo ditambah seratus lima puluh dua _**ryo**_-harga dompetnya.

"Sakura, besok kita ke _**Megumi Book Store**_, yuk? Besok akan diadakan _**Meet and Greet with Tachiha**_. Kau tahu? Penulis novel Kimochi yang terkenal itu. Rumor yang beredar mengatakan kalau dia itu tampan sekali hingga langit pun bisa jatuh cinta padanya! Tiket masuknya hanya tiga ratus _**ryo**_!" Cetus Ino panjang lebar sambil mengaduk-aduk salad pesanannya. Tenten menyahutinya dengan anggukan mantap, ia tidak bisa menanggapinya dengan kata-kata karena mulutnya sedang dipenuhi bakpao-mungkin isi coklat karena kulihat terdapat selai coklat di sudut bibirnya. Gadis yang cukup serampangan, menurutku. Aku membetulkan dasi seragamku. Masih seragam dari Hokage _**Highschool**_.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Kini aku menyesal. Andai saja waktu itu aku mengambil note kecil dari novel Kimochi, pastilah aku dapat masuk secara gratis. Mengingat kondisi keuanganku yang benar-benar parah dan memasuki level Awas. Maka, dengan sangat terpaksa aku harus menolak ajakan Ino. Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku sangat ingin datang kesana. Setidaknya, walau aku tidak mampu membeli bukunya yang seharga delapan ratus _**ryo**_, aku masih dapat mendengar sedikit ulasan ceritanya. Novel itu kedengarannya seru untuk dibaca.

"Lama sekali jawabannya, Sakura." Suara Ino membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku terkesiap dan memasang cengiran tak berdosa. Kini mata _**emerald**_-ku terfokus pada segelas _**milkshake**_ yang tersaji dihadapan mataku. _**Milkshake**_ coklat yang masih tersisa setengah itu kini sudah tidak lagi menggugah seleraku.

"Jadi, begini Ino..." Jujur, aku bingung untuk mengatakannya pada Ino.

Hari selasa kemarin ia mengajakku untuk bermain tennis di Uchiha _**Country Club**_, aku menolak. Rabu, ia menawariku untuk _**shopping**_ ke distrik Sanwa yang glamor, Jelas aku menolak. Kamisnya, ia mengajakku untuk jalan-jalan ke desa Kaname hanya sekedar untuk berfoto. Konyol sekali mengingat banyaknya akomodasi yang diperlukan untuk pergi ke desa dengan banyak objek wisata itu. Dan hanya sekedar untuk berfoto. Bukan hanya biaya, waktu belajarku yang berharga ikut terpotong sia-sia. Sudah pasti kutolak.

Aku ini gadis yang selalu berpikir panjang ke depan. Satu kejadian saja bisa mempengaruhi hari-hariku ke depan. Rasanya tidak enak juga kalau harus menolak yang satu ini. Yang satu ini adalah acara yang hanya mengeluarkan sedikit biaya dan tenaga, mengingat dekatnya jarak dari rumahku menuju _**Megumi Book Store**_. Hanya sekitar dua kilometer. Aku sedikit mengerti tujuan Ino mengajakku. Pastilah untuk mempererat hubungan pertemanan kami yang baru seumur jagung.

"Ups, kali ini tidak ada kata 'tidak', nona Haruno! Besok biar aku saja yang membayar tiket masuknya. Tidak boleh menolak!" Ucap Ino sambil berlagak marah. Tuhan, kau sungguh baik sekali padaku karena telah menganugerahkan teman sebaik Ino. Namun, untuk alasan gengsi lebih baik kutolak dulu secara halus. Aku berusaha untuk menolaknya sehalus mungkin hingga Ino tidak berhenti membujukku. Benar-benar munafik sekali.

"Ah, tidak. Merepotkan sekali," Aku tertawa pelan. Ah, Haruno Sakura, kau benar-benar munafik! Sudah jelas-jelas kau sangat senang 'kan mendengar tawaran Ino? "Lebih baik jangan." Lagi-lagi senyum munafik aku lancarkan pada Ino dan Tenten yang sedang melongo menatapku.

"Ayolah, Sakura! Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan Tachiha-_**san**_. Habis, di novelnya itu sama sekali tidak dipajang foto dirinya!" Mata Tenten tampak berbinar-binar. Dia imut sekali! Eh, tunggu!

"Kau sudah membaca novelnya, Tenten? Aku belum, loh!" Aku sampai berdiri dari meja. Kuakui, reaksiku ini agak sedikit berlebihan mengingat banyaknya mata yang mengarah ke meja kami.

"Tentu saja, Sakura. Pastinya seluruh gadis yang ada di Jepang sudah membaca Kimochi. Kisahnya itu sangat mengesankan! Tentang-" Tiba-tiba saja Ino langsung membekap mulut mungil Tenten. Aku cukup terkejut dengan aksinya itu.

"Tenten, Sakura 'kan belum membaca buku itu. Kata pacarku, kau tidak bisa membocorkan esensi suatu buku pada pembaca yang masih tabu akan buku tersebut! Bisa mengurangi nilai misterius dan nilai jual seni dari buku itu sendiri!" Kini justru aku yang menganga. Selama aku mengenal Ino, baru kali ini dia mengatakan kata-kata yang cukup meyakinkan orang bahwa dirinya adalah gadis yang gemar membaca. Padahal aku menilainya sebagai seorang gadis yang hanya tertarik pada gosip dan fashion semata. Mungkin aku salah.

"Ya...ya...ya, terserah kau saja, Ino. Kembali ke topik. Sakura, kau 'kan belum membaca bukunya," Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya. Aku meliriknya sekilas sambil menandaskan milkshake pesananku. "Jadi kau ikut saja, ya? Ayolah. Katanya ada _**free souvenir**_ untuk lima puluh pengunjung pertama. Siapa tahu kau kebagian bukunya?" Oke, kini aku membuat catatan mental bahwa Tenten dalam keadaan persuasif bisa jadi sangat berbahaya. Aku jadi tidak dapat menolak tawaran Ino...atau mungkin hal ini disebabkan keinginan kuat dalam hatiku untuk mengetahui buku yang menjadi topik hangat di kalangan gadis remaja itu.

†Kimochi†

Sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada lautan manusia. Kami bertiga-aku, Ino dan Tenten-baru saja selesai membeli tiket masuk. Untunglah, kami termasuk dalam lima puluh pengunjung pertama. Jadi, pastinya kami akan kedapatan _**souvenir**_. Hohoho. Aku buru-buru menempati kursi di barisan ketiga dari depan panggung. Ino dan Tenten mengangguk pertanda mereka menyetujui tempat pillihanku. Sejujurnya, kalau boleh memilih, kami lebih suka duduk di barisan pertama. Sayang, barisan pertama dan kedua sudah terisi penuh oleh para gadis yang malah sibuk berdandan. Ino duduk di sebelah kananku dan Tenten duduk di kursi sebelah kiriku.

"Guk, Guk, Guk.." Aku mengelus pelan bulu Momo, anjing _**pop marion**_ peliharaan Tenten. Mereka berdua tampak amat identik karena Tenten memasangkan bando kecil bercepol dua di kepala Momo. Pasti perawatannya sangat mahal.

_**KRING KRING**_

_**MOSHIMOSHI**_

_**KRING KRING**_

"Ah, Sakura. Bisa tolong pegang Momo sebentar? Aku perlu menjawab panggilan telepon ini." Ucap Tenten sambil sibuk merogoh isi _**clutch bag**_ warna kuningnya. Dengan cepat, aku mengangguk dan langsung meraih Momo. Anjing berbulu coklat keemasan itu tampak bersemangat. Ah, manisnya.

"Ah, ya. Nanti biar aku yang bilang ke _**Tou-sama-" **_Aku menangkap sedikit perbincangan Tenten di telepon. Telingaku tidak dapat mendengarkan seluruh isi percakapan dengan baik mengingat riuhnya suasana _**Megumi Book Store**_. Beberapa kali aku mendengar Tenten mengucap kata '_**Tou-sama**_' Ah, ayahnya Tenten 'kan atlet Kendo dan ahli _**kungfu**_ terkenal di Jepang. Kalau bertemu, aku benar-benar harus mengingatkan diri untuk meminta tanda tangannya. Harus. Sepertinya, Tenten akan meneruskan kejayaan ayahnya, Hwang Zenzen.

"Hai, Momo. Dari dulu kau tetap kecil, ya? Tak pernah bertambah besar sedikitpun." Ino terkekeh pelan sambil memperhatikan Momo. Sesekali tangannya yang lentik mengusap-usap bulu Momo.

_**NGING**_

Terdegar bunyi yang begitu menyakitkan telinga dari mikrofon yang terpasang di atas panggung. Seorang wanita yang memakai rok span dan kemeja putih naik ke atas panggung yang tak sampai satu meter itu lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala mikrofon. Perhatianku begitu terarah pada wanita itu sampai tak sadar kalau Momo baru saja lompat dari pangkuanku setelah menyalak beberapa kali. Kontan saja aku kaget. Tenten yang ada di sebelahku ikut terkejut.

"MOMO!" Teriak aku, Ino dan Tenten secara bersamaan. Yang bersuara paling keras adalah aku. Pasti Tenten akan sangat marah padaku kalau sampai Momo yang merupakan anjing kesayangannya itu hilang. Aku langsung berlari mengejar Momo. Beberapa kali aku menabrak orang. Aku tak peduli. Yang jelas, Momo harus ketemu. Namun, mencari sosok mungil Momo di antara lautan manusia ini rasanya bagai mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami. Hampir mustahil.

Mataku menangkap makhluk kecil berbulu baru saja memasuki pintu kayu yang sedikit terbuka. Aku mendorong pintu itu untuk mengejar Momo. Karena tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalan, badanku menabrak sesuatu, tepatnya seseorang. Aku terjatuh.

"Hei, kau tidak boleh kemari," Ucap sosok itu. Aku melongo dari celah yang dibuat dari kedua kakinya.

"Kena kau!" Aku menangkap Momo dengan sigap. Syukurlah, Momo akhirnya ketemu dalam keadaan lengkap dan baik-baik saja.

"Hei!" Orang yang tadi kutabrak tiba-tiba saja menarik bagian atas _**sweater wol**_-ku yang berwarna hitam. Aku sontak saja menggeliat.

"Apa, sih?" Balasku ketus sambil memelototi mata jelaganya, Eh, tunggu! Mata jelaga? Rambut yang dikuncir asal? Wajah tampan dan garis rahang tegas? Aku menahan sesak yang bergemuruh di dadaku.

To Be Continued...

**Author curhat ZONE**

**Aneh, ya? Sorry. Lagi kepikiran buat bikin fic kayak gini. Please gimme some review for your sure compliment ;p Tolong, pake banget. Jangan jadi silent readers, ya? Seenggaknya suarakan apapun itu pendapat kalian mengenai fic ini melalui review. Satu review bisa jadi satu hari lebih cepat aku update, loh :D -Aime-**


	2. Lush Life

Kimochi Chapter 2

Kimochi

Naruto &amp; all characters belongs to Masashi-sensei

Kimochi is Mine

Enjoy my story

No flame needed in my story

AU-Hishschool Fic

"AHHHH! PENCURI! AWAS, YA KAU! CEPAT KEMBALIKAN DOMPETKU BESERTA ISINYA!" Aku memukuli 'pencuri' sekaligus 'penyelamatku' dengan ransel kulit-imitasi-milikku. Belum puas, aku juga menendang lututnya sekaligus daerah 'istimewa' baginya yang seorang pria. Ia mengerang kesakitan dan akhirnya jatuh tersungkur.

"ARGHHH..." Ia memegangi bagian 'istimewanya' itu. Aku menginjak dadanya hingga kaus putih dan kemeja coklat tua yang tidak dikancingkan itu menjadi kotor. Sepertinya tidak terlalu sakit, hanya saja kausnya pasti akan menjadi kotor, mengingat aku menginjak dadanya dengan sneaker butut yang belum sempat kucuci sejak enam bulan yang lalu. Aku mengeratkan peganganku pada tubuh mungil Momo karena ia mulai menggeliat minta dilepaskan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bocah?" Ia mengerang dan wajahnya merah padam. Peduli amat. Dia 'kan seorang pencuri yang licik. Pura-pura mau menolong, malah akhirnya memanfaatkan kesempatan dan mengambil hak milik orang lain. Aku merapihkan helai-helai merah mudaku yang mengintip dari balik topi coklat-putih yang kupakai. Semua rambutku memang kujejalkan kedalam topi hingga tidak kelihatan. Aku memakai celana jeans hitam panjang dan kaus longgar berwarna putih bergambar panda yang sedang memakan bambu.

"Huh, Kau pura-pura lupa atau memang bodoh? Kembalikan sekarang juga dompetku lengkap beserta isinya! Sekarang juga!" Ia memandangku sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Aku baru sadar kalau matanya terlihat ramah, meski sekarang sedang menyorotkan amarah.

"Dompet apa, hah? Kau mau memerasku? Penjaga!" Tiba-tiba saja pemuda ini berteriak. Sontak, aku langsung mengangkat kakiku dari dadanya. Ia bangkit sambil membersihkan kausnya. Namun, sepertinya tidak banyak bekerja. Mengingat nodanya akan membekas apabila tidak dicuci. Aku menyiapkan segala kata-kata yang tepat untuk menghadapi penjaga yang akan segera datang dari lorong di depan kami. Yang salah itu dia, bukan aku.

"Ada apa?" Tak disangka-sangka yang muncul malah seorang pemuda tampan yang kelihatan seumuran denganku. Ia mengenakan kaus berwarna biru donker dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Aku meremas pelan tubuh Momo, saking kagetnya. Ia terlihat buru-buru mengeluarkan kacamata berbingkai tebalnya dari dalam saku kemeja, membuat wajah malaikatnya kembali terlihat aneh. Dasar kacamata laknat!

"_** ?**_" Kenapa malah dia yang muncul, sih?

"Aaahh, Sa-"

_**BUAGH**_

"Arghhh! Apa kau gila?" Aku juga belum mengerti apa yang barusan terjadi. Harusnya 'kan __ membela dia, tapi kenapa __malah menendang lututnya?

"Kenapa orang-orang sangat senang menendangku pagi ini?" Lanjutnya sambil sesekali mengusap-usap lututnya. Ternyata Pencuri Tampan ini lumayan ramah dan Friendly.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan padamu, _**Baka-Pink**_?" Tanya __pelan. Tangannya terulur untuk melepaskan topiku. Helaian merah mudaku terurai.

"Jangan pakai topi itu. Aneh." Huh, dasar. Kau pikir memangnya kau sendiri tidak aneh bersama kacamata itu?

"Hei-" Aku baru saja mau menyuarakan isi hatiku barusan, namun 'pencuri tampan' menginterupsi. Menyebalkan.

"Jadi, _**Baka-Pink**_? Sepertinya aku mengingatmu. Pilihan nama yang kreatif sekaligus cocok." Wow, __, coba lihat! Kau baru saja menemukan satu orang yang sama persis denganmu. Sifat menyebalkan dan wajah sok kerennya sama banget. Membuatku serasa ingin sekali menjambak rambutnya yang dikuncir itu.

"Eh, pencuri, dengar, ya. Namaku itu bukan _**Baka-Pink**_, tapi Sa-" Kini __malah mencubit kedua pipiku. 'Kok rasanya hatiku melambung tinggi, ya? Aku mikir apa, sih.

"Tidak ada yang menanyakan namamu, Baka-pink. Aku bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini," Aku mendengus sebal. Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat ucapan __ di balkon perpustakaan.

"_**Eh, kau juga jangan sekarang kenalannya. Nanti saja, oke? Jangan merusak kesan misterius diantara kita. Kesan pertamanya sudah cukup bagus seperti di Sinetron.**__"_

"Memang kau tidak bertanya, tapi dia." Aku menunjuk 'Pencuri tampan' yang sedang menahan tawa saat melihat wajahku.

"Sayang sekali, memangnya kapan aku bertanya?" Arghhh! Kenapa sekarang ada dua orang tampan yang sama-sama menyebalkan dalam hidupku, sih? Beruntung sekaligus sial sekali! Apalagi Pencuri Tampan ini menatapku dengan tatapan seperti seorang cowok yang menaksir cewek. Bukan terlalu percaya diri atau apa, aku hanya menjelaskan apa yang menjadi pengelihatanku.

"Lupakan itu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi?" Tanya __ wajahnya kelihatan serius dan kalau aku tidak salah, wajahnya terlihat

_**-Cemburu?**_

Ah, Mana mungkin dia cemburu. Iya 'kan? 'Kan?

"Begini, ORANG INI MENCURI DOMPETKU, DOMPET YANG DIPENUHI HASIL JERIH PAYAHKU! TABUNGANKU UNTUK MEMBELI SERAGAM KONOHA _**GARDEN HIGH**_!" Wow, suaraku serasa habis setelah berteriak kencang. Aku memicingkan mataku kepada Pencuri tampan yang sedang menutup telinganya, begitu juga .

"Itachi, kau benar-benar mencuri?" __ terlihat seperti seorang hakim. Keren! Ah, aku mikir apa, sih? 'Kan bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan hal semacam itu.

"Apa, sih? Mana mungkin. Aku cuma meminjamnya, bahkan aku janji untuk mengembalikannya-"

"Tapi 'kan aku tidak mengizinkannya, _**Kuso**_!" Pencuri tampan justru tersenyum.

"Ah, memang isinya berapa, sih? Lima puluh ribu _**Ryo**_? Nih, cukup gak?" Dia mengeluarkan lima lembar uang senilai sepuluh ribu _**ryo**_. Jumlah yang fantastis. Tapi jumlahnya kelebihan tiga puluh lima ribu _**ryo**_.

"Isinya hanya lima belas ribu _**ryo**_. Tolong berikan uang pas, sekaligus dompetku. Cepat!" Aku mengangsurkan tanganku ke arahnya. Ia menatapku sambil menahan tawa. Apa yang lucu? Orang ini sungguh menyebalkan.

"Kau bisa mengatasi ini, Tachi." Kulihat _**Mr. Sucks**_ meninggalkan ruangan itu. Terdengar derak pintu pelan di belakang punggungku setelah _**Mr. Sucks**_ keluar. Ah, sekarang hanya tinggal aku dan pencuri tampan ini.

"Baik. Oh, ya. Mmm, _**Baka-Pink**_? Aku lupa dimana meletakkan dompetmu itu. Bahkan aku lupa bentuknya seperti apa." _**Kuso**_. Sekarang aku benar-benar ingin sekali menghajar manusia nyebelin satu ini. Bertahanlah, Sakura.

"Bentuknya panjang sekitar satu jengkal tangan. Warnanya putih dan terdapat gambar rilakkuma-_**chan**_ ditengah-tengahnya. Sebaiknya cepat kau kembalikan dompetku itu. Disana ada kartu pelajarku, kartu _**member**_ _**Kanpaii**_ dan _**member**_ _**Megumi**_." Aku terengah setelah penjelasan panjangku padanya. Ia menatapku seolah kebingungan.

"Memang kartu-kartu itu penting?" Ah, pertanyaannya yang satu ini benar-benar membuatku naik darah.

"Memang penting? Tentu saja penting! Aku akan kehilangan identitas pelajarku dan tanpa kartu-kartu _**member**_ itu aku takkan dapat diskon dan info-info menarik dari kedua toko buku favoritku itu. _**Kuso, kuso, kuso**_!" Alasan lainnya tentu saja karena untuk membuat kartu member aku harus menyisihkan seribu _**ryo**_ untuk tiap kartunya. Kalau kartu pelajar, sih masih dapat ku toleransi. Pasalnya kartu pelajar yang ada di dompetku hanyalah kartu lama dari Hokage _**Highschool**_. Momo menyalak beberapa kali ke arahnya. Aku menekuk wajahku dan menatapnya garang, dia hanya menyengir kuda serta membentuk kedua jari tangan kanannya membentuk huruf v.

"Baik. Baik. Untuk mengganti kartu-kartu itu, kuberikan lima puluh ribu ryo, mau?" Tanyanya. Ah, aku kesulitan menolak pesona dari pencuri tampan ini. Kharismanya itu mengalahkan segala aura memikat dari _**Mr. Sucks**_ malah. Aku kembali meremas Momo yang ada dipelukanku.

"A-ah itu terlalu besar, tapi mengingat kartu-kartu itu... Setengahnya saja, deh," Aku memalingkan wajahku dari pandangannya. Dua puluh lima ribu ryo rasanya setimpal.

"Oke, ini." Dia menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang padaku. Baiklah. Hanya saja sedih juga kalau mengingat dompet rilakkuma-_**chan**_ kesayanganku yang kini entah dimana. Masa-masa indahku bersama dompet rilakkuma-_**chan**_... Ah,

"Ini," Dia mengangsurkan sebuah buku yang tebalnya sekitar lima sentimeter dengan cover berwarna gradasi hitam putih. Judulnya ditulis dengan cetakan berwarna merah seakan-akan ditulis dari genangan darah. Buku itu berjudul _**'Kimochi'**_. _**God**_!

"Eh, untuk apa?" Aku menatap lamat-lamat buku itu bagaikan buku itu akan menerkamku apabila aku tidak memperhatikannya dengan baik.

"Untuk mengganti dompetmu. Ah, satu lagi," Ia mengeluarkan spidol ber-_**tip**_ tebal dari saku kemejanya yang kini acak-acakan berkat ulahku. Dengan cepat dia menggoreskan spidol itu ke atas halaman pertama novel _**Kimochi**_. Apa, sih? 'Kok dia segala tanda tangan? Memangnya dia pikir tanda tangannya itu berharga?

"Ngapain kau tanda tangan diatas situ?" Tanyaku sambil memasang tatapan yang mungkin kalau dilihat sangatlah menyebalkan. Tatapan meremehkan. Namun, Pencuri tampan hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kau tidak ingin tanda tangan dari penulisnya secara langsung? Ah, ya. Pastinya kau sudah puas karena sempat memukul, menendang dan menginjaknya. Ya, 'kan?" Ucapnya enteng sambil berjalan ke arahku. Ia berbisik di telingaku dengan nada yang amat sangat seksi.

"Tapi, aku suka perlakuan galakmu itu. Manis." Ah, dia meniup telingaku? Apa, sih? 'Kok dadaku jadi berdebar-debar. Rasanya sama persis seperti saat aku sedang bersama _**Mr. Sucks**_. Tapi orang ini...Mesum.

"TACHIHA-_**SAN**_! KAU ADA DIMANA?!" Teriak seseorang dengan suara yang menggelegar. Seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna merah keluar dari lorong di depan kami. Mengapa wanita itu memanggil Pencuri tampan dengan sebutan 'Tachiha'? Itu 'kan nama pena dari penulis _**Kimochi**_. Apa jangan-jangan Pencuri tampan benar-benar penulis _**Kimochi**_? Aku pikir dia cuma bercanda tadi.

"Hai, Karui." Ucap Pencuri, eh maksudku Tachiha-_**san**_.

"Astaga! Ada apa dengan bajumu? Sepuluh menit lagi kau harus keluar! Tadinya kupikir kau benar-benar bersantai disini. Ternyata malah main kotor-kotoran! Dasar menyusahkan!" Wanita bernama Karui itu menarik lengan Tachiha-san dan melepas kemejanya. Ia menepuk-nepuk kemeja yang ada jejak sepatuku itu.

"Hanya sedikit kecelakaan," Ucapnya lalu menatapku lamat-lamat. Dia menyalahkanku,ya? "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Karui. Aku masih memiliki cadangan di mobil." Tachiha-_**san**_ duduk di salah satu kursi di lorong itu.

"Dia siapa? Salah satu _**fans**_?" Karui menatapku sebal. Hei, memang apa salahku hingga kau menatapku begitu?

"Bukan. Dia temanku." Aku sadar sekarang situasinya bertambah rumit. Lebih baik aku pergi sekarang.

"Ah, _**Sumimmasen**_." Aku ber-ojigi sejenak lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu secepatnya. Di luar aku melihat seorang pemuda yang memakai kacamata berbingkai tebal sedang bersandar dengan santai di dinding.

"_**Baka-pink**_." Ucapnya lirih dan terkesan dingin.

†Kimochi†

"Oi, _**Mr. Sucks**_, kau kenal Tachiha-_**san**_?" Tanyaku pada _**Mr**_. _**Sucks**_ yang kini tengah berjalan di sampingku. Karena merasa canggung pertanyaanku tak kunjung dijawab, aku pun memandangi Momo yang ada di dalam pelukanku.

"Ah, Jadi...Apa kau salah satu _**staff**_nya? M-maksudku _**staff**_ _**event**_ _**Meet**_ _**and**_ _**Greet**_ ini?" Ia masih tidak menjawab. Pandangannya masih lurus ke depan. Kami sampai di tempat _**Meet**_ _**and**_ _**Greet**_. Semua orang telah mendapatkan kursi masing-masing. Ada sekitar seratus lima puluh orang, mungkin lebih. Untungnya _**Megumi**_ _**Book**_ _**Store**_ adalah sebuah toko buku yang besar. Aku sebenarnya jarang mampir kemari karena _**Kanpaii**_ _**Book**_ _**Store**_ dekat dengan rumahku.

"Kita duduk disana." _**Mr**_. _**Sucks**_ menunjuk dua buah bangku kosong yang ada di sudut ruangan. Ah, Seharusnya aku sedang bersama Ino dan Tenten. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Lagipula pasti sulit menembus keramaian itu. Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke atas kursi. _**Mr**_. _**Sucks**_ memandangku sekilas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah panggung kala terdengar suara nyaring dari sang _**MC**_.

"Selamat datang di acara _**Meet**_ _**and**_ _**Greet**_ _**with**_ _**Tachiha**_! Apa ada yang belum mengenal siapakah Tachiha-_**san**_ ini?" Terdengar sorakan yang kencang dari para hadirin. Aku memperhatikan sofa dan meja rendah yang ada diatas panggung. Mungkin sebelum _**Meet**_ _**and**_ _**Greet**_ dimulai akan diadakan talkshow singkat.

"Apa kau bercanda?!" Teriak seorang gadis berambut merah darah yang berada di barisan paling depan. Tadinya kupikir gadis itu adalah Karui-_**san**_-Salah satu Staff Tachiha-san, tapi setelah diperhatikan warna rambutnya jelas berbeda. Karui-_**san**_ berkulit tan sedangkan kulit gadis itu seputih susu. Perbedaan yang lebih mencolok adalah, gadis itu memakai kacamata. Mereka berdua jelas orang yang berbeda.

"Ahahaha. Jadi, sepertinya kalian semua telah mengenal Tachiha-_**san**_ dengan baik, ya? Syukurlah sehingga sepertinya aku bisa melewatkan bagian pembacaan biografi dirinya (_Heh, yang benar saja! Bahkan aku belum mengenalnya!)_ Langsung saja kita panggilkan bintang utama kita hari ini, Tachiha!" Tepuk tangan yang riuh memenuhi seisi toko buku mengiringi naiknya seorang pemuda ke atas panggung. Ah, coba lihat. Kini dia telah mendapat kemeja baru, warnanya merah kotak-kotak hitam. Lagipula mana mungkin dia naik keatas panggung dengan kemeja yang ada cap khususnya-jejak sepatuku-itu.

Oke, kini para gadis mulai ganas. Mereka berteriak histeris kala mendapat kesempatan untuk menatap wajah Tachiha-san yang tampan itu. Berlebihan. Aku melihat dari ekor mata Mr. Sucks sedang memandangi wajahku. Seakan-akan ia ingin menilai reaksiku. Apa sama seperti para gadis fanatik itu. Aku tidak dapat memastikannya. Coba perhatikan kata 'Seakan-akan' tadi. Perlakuannya itu bagaikan seorang anak kecil yang sedang kesal apabila ada orang lain yang dekat-dekat dengan adik bayinya yang baru lahir. Mengerti maksudku? Mr. Sucks seperti sedang

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-Cemburu?**_

_**-Cemburu? Hah?**_

_**-**__FIX__**! MANA MUNGKIN **__MR__**. **__SUCKS__** CEMBURU KARENA AKU!**_

"_**Konnichiwa**_, _**Minna**_-_**chan**_! _**Hajimemashite**_, _**watashi**_ _**wa**_ Tachiha _**desu**_! _**Yoroshiku**_ _**nee**_!" Tachiha-_**san**_ kembali mengobral senyuman memikatnya. Para gadis mulai menggila. Untung saja ada banyak _**bodyguard**_ di sekitar panggung, Yah, setidaknya untuk mencegah serangan brutal para gadis yang tergila-gila pada Tachiha-_**san**_.

"Wah, terimakasih, ya. Sambutan dari kalian sungguh tak terduga. Mungkin sebelum acaranya dimulai, aku ingin memberitahukan kalian suatu rahasia penting," Ia terdiam untuk sesaat lalu menghela napas dengan cara yang amat seksi. Para gadis pun ikut terdiam saking terhanyut suasana. "Aku ini amat menyukai gadis yang santai namun sopan. Atau bisa dibilang gadis yang anggun?" Seketika para gadis duduk dengan rapi di kursi masing-masing. Mereka menyilangkan kaki dan tersenyum perlahan. Ruangan ini serasa kosong dan tak berpenghuni karena tiba-tiba saja hadirinnya membisu semua. Taktik yang sangat bagus, Tachiha-_**san**_.

Ada satu gadis di depan yang berbeda dari gadis yang lain. Ternyata nona muda berambut merah tadi. Ia terlihat berdiri dari kursinya dan berkacak pinggang. Tachiha-_**san**_ memperhatikan tingkah gadis itu. Ah, gadis yang sangat berani. Ia naik keatas panggung dan berdiri tepat di depan Tachiha-_**san**_.

"Sayang sekali aku bukan tipemu, Tachiha-_**san**_. Aku agak sulit diatur. Daripada mengubah kepribadianku, aku lebih memilih agar kau menyukai diriku apa adanya," Para _**Bodyguards**_ mulai menghampiri nona muda yang memakai _**dress**_ bermotif garis-garis hitam putih itu. Gadis itu mengangkat tangan sebelah kanannya seolah meminta agar para _**Bodyguards**_ itu berhenti. "Aku hanya ingin bilang itu saja, sekarang aku akan kembali." Benar saja, nona itu turun dari atas panggung dan kembali duduk keatas kursinya. Mata jelaga Tachiha-_**san**_ menyorotkan kekaguman pada gadis itu.

"WHOOOOOOO!" Terdengar sorakan yang kencang dari gadis-gadis lain, namun nona itu masih santai dan tidak peduli.

"Ssst, _**Mr**_. _**Sucks**_... Aku rasa aku pernah melihat gadis itu di sekolah. Kau tahu siapa di-"

"Namanya Uzumaki Karin. Dia itu ketua _**fansclub**_ Itachi dari seluruh Konoha Garden. Gadis yang agresif." Terbesit sedikit kekecewaan dalam hatiku. _**Mr**_. _**Sucks**_ sepertinya mengenal gadis tadi dengan baik. Hah... sekarang justru aku yang cemburu karena dia.

Sesi _**talkshow**_ pun dimulai. Ternyata nama asli Tachiha-_**san**_ adalah Uchiha Itachi. Anak tertua dari Uchiha _**Group**_. Kalau dibalik jadi Itachi Uchiha, disingkat Tachiha. Cerdas sekali. Pantas saja _**Mr**_. _**Sucks**_ memanggilnya Itachi. Tapi, 'kok _**Mr**_. _**Sucks**_ mengetahui nama aslinya, ya? Ah, aku jadi pusing memikirkannya. Kini aku merasa aku adalah orang paling bodoh sedunia. Orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Jika sebelumnya aku merasa seperti bermain teka-teki yang menyenangkan bersama _**Mr**_. _**Sucks**_, kini aku justru menyesal karena tidak pernah mencari tahu tentang dirinya.

Aku tidak tahu nama asli _**Mr**_. _**Sucks**_.

Aku tidak tahu hubungannya dengan Tachiha-_**san**_.

Aku tidak tahu apa dia masih _**single**_ atau sudah punya pacar.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku padanya.

Aku tidak tahu tempatku dihati _**Mr**_. _**Sucks**_.

Bahkan,

Aku tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya _**Mr**_. _**Sucks**_,

Tapi ia telah menempati posisi di sudut hatiku.

Entah sebagai apa.

_**Talkshow**_ telah selesai dan digantikan dengan sesi _**Meet**_ _**and**_ _**Greet**_. Sofa dan meja rendah diturunkan dari atas panggung dan digantikan meja panjang beserta kursi-kursi besi. Nomor antrian mulai dipanggil satu persatu agar berbaris. Sudah memasuki nomor antrian empat puluh. Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengikuti sesi _**meet**_ _**and**_ _**greet**_. Hanya saja, aku harus menemui Ino dan Tenten yang mungkin saja kini marah padaku.

"Kau tahu, _**Mr**_. _**Sucks**_, sebentar lagi namaku akan di panggil. Untung nomorku masih dibawah lima puluh, jadi bisa dapat _**souvenir**_, hihi." Setelah mendengar ucapanku, _**Mr**_. _**Sucks**_ langsung mengambil _**iPod**_ dari dalam saku celananya dan menjejalkan _**headset**_nya ke telinga. Sepertinya ia menyetelnya dalam volume penuh.

"Nomor empat puluh satu, Nomor empat puluh dua, -" Begitu mendengar namaku disebut, aku langsung melesat memasuki antrian. Di depanku ada Ino dan di depan Ino ada Tenten. Keduanya memasang wajah garang. Hehe, sepertinya aku baru saja membuat kesalahan.

"Kemana saja kau? Momo 'kan larinya lambat, pasti mudah dikejar." Tenten memasang wajah cemberut. Ino mengangguk pertanda setuju. Dengan kikuk, aku mengembalikan Momo pada Tenten yang masih menekuk wajahnya.

"Kau tahu, Saku. Kami sangat khawatir, loh." Wajah Ino melembut dan mengacak rambut merah mudaku. Ah, ternyata mereka mengkhawatirkanku, bukan marah padaku.

"Aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa hanya karena mencari Momo. Dasar monster manis yang menyusahkan!" Tenten memeluk Momo dengan erat. Mereka benar-benar teman yang baik.

"Ah, ya. Setelah _**Meet**_ _**and**_ _**Greet**_ selesai aku tunggu di parkiran, ya?" Imbuh Ino. Tenten mengangguk, begitu juga aku.

Giliran Tenten telah selesai. Ia melewati aku dan Ino dengan wajah yang sumringah sambil memamerkan _**shikishi**_ bergambar Tachiha-_**san**_ memegang novel Kimochi. Ternyata _**souvenir**_nya hanya itu? Tidak menarik sama sekali. Kini giliran Ino. Ia mengeluarkan novel kimochi dari tasnya. Ah, aku agak malu juga rasanya kalau harus berhadapan dengan Tachiha-_**san**_. Toh, aku sudah dapat tanda tangannya dan _**souvenir**_nya juga tidak menarik.

"Ino, aku ada urusan." Aku baru mau keluar dari barisan, namun tangan Ino dengan sigap langsung menangkap tanganku.

"Kau pikir kau mau kemana? Tunggu sebentar!" Nyaliku menciut. Sebaiknya aku tunggu Ino selesai, lalu pergi. Kudengar Ino sedikit berbincang dengan Tachiha-_**san**_. Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang mengganjal. Ino memanggil Tachiha-_**san**_ dengan imbuhan '_**Nii'**_

"Ah, ya. Aku juga tak menyangka kalau ternyata Tachiha itu Itachi-_**nii**_. Tapi aku sangat senang-" Oke, ini aneh. Kini aku juga merasa Ino adalah orang yang amat asing bagiku. Masih banyak sekali hal yang belum kuketahui mengenai dirinya.

"Saku, aku pulang bersama Kakkoi-kun. Kau pulang berdua saja dengan Tenten, ya? Nanti aku bilang ke dia," Aku tak sadar kalau ternyata giliran Ino sudah selesai. " Aku duluan." Aku merasa mulas. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kini kulihat Tachiha-_**san**_ menatap lurus ke arahku dengan sorot mata yang tajam, namun kelihatan seksi? Eh?

"Hai, jadi siapa namamu, nona muda? Apa aku harus memanggilmu _**Baka**_-_**pink**_?" Seluruh _**staff**_ dan _**editor**_ novel Kimochi yang ada di sisinya tertawa pelan. Memalukan. Harus kuakhiri. Aku tidak mau diejek lagi.

"Namaku ini Haruno Sakura. Bukan _**Baka**_-_**pink**_. Sekali lagi kau panggil aku begitu, aku tidak bisa menjamin bahwa kejadian tadi tidak terulang lagi." Aku berbicara dengan pelan, namun dengan penuh penekanan. Ah, lagi-lagi senyuman memikat itu! Dia tersenyum padaku!

"Aku masih suka dengan sikapmu yang begitu. Jadi, Sakura? Apa yang kau inginkan? Kau sudah dapat tanda tanganku." Jangan jawab, Sakura. Manusia ini memang sengaja untuk memancing amarahmu. Acuhkan, acuhkan.

"_**Souvenir**_nya, Tachiha-_**san**_." Tachiha-_**san**_ mengangguk. Salah satu _**staff**_nya yang berambut cepak meraih sesuatu dari kolong meja, namun tangan itu dihalaunya. Para gadis yang ada dibelakangku mulai tidak sabar.

"Biar aku saja," Ia menunduk ke kolong meja dan meraih sesuatu. Tampaknya ia sedang memilah _**shikishi**_ bergambar wajahnya. "Ah, yang ini." Ia menorehkan tanda tangannya diatas _**shikishi**_. Aku melihat _**shikishi**_ itu dan mengernyit. Apa istimewanya, coba?

"Ah, terimakasih, Tachiha-san." Ucapku dalam logat kansai, bermaksud untuk mengejeknya.

"Hei, sebaiknya _**shikishi**_ itu jangan langsung dibuang. Mungkin berguna. Satu lagi, jangan panggil aku Tachiha. Panggil saja Itachi." Ia berkata sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Seorang wanita normal pasti langsung meleleh jika melihatnya. Kalau aku, sih tidak. Bukan maksudnya aku tidak normal. Hanya saja aku ini gadis pemilih.

"Ah, terimakasih, Itachi-_**san**_." Lagi-lagi aku berucap dalam logat _**kansai**_ yang konyol. Ia tertawa pelan mengiringi kepergianku dari antrian. Benar-benar lima menit paling menjemukan dalam hidupku.

†Kimochi†

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju parkiran. Cuacanya cukup panas siang ini, Aku berteduh di sebuah pohon akasia tua yang dinamakan megumi oleh warga sekitar. Sambil menyelipkan rambutku ke dalam topi, ku edarkan pandangan ke sekeliling parkiran untuk mencari Tenten. Fokus mataku pun tertuju pada satu titik.

Ino, Tenten dan _**Mr. Sucks**_ sedang berdiri bertiga. Tenten dan Ino berbincang dengan sumringah, _**Mr. Sucks**_ hanya menanggapi sesekali. Mereka berjarak sekitar sepuluh meter dari tempatku berdiri. Aku merasakan gejolak aneh di dalam perutku saat melihat keadaan itu. Sebenarnya siapa mereka? Mataku masih terpaku pada mereka, namun.

"Maaf," Suara yang manis dan renyah menyapa indraku. Ternyata gadis yang-Uzumaki Karin-tadi naik ke atas panggung. "Aku sedang terburu-buru." Ucapnya cepat, aku menangkap sedikit nada yang menyiratkan kekesalan dalam kalimatnya. Atau itu sekedar perasaanku saja.

"Mm, Uzumaki-_**san**_?" Tanyaku hati-hati, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu berbalik menghadapku yang tengah mematung. Aku takut juga ia menganggap aku sebagai seorang yang sok kenal.

"Iya? Darimana kau tahu namaku?" Wah, ia menatapku sinis. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya, dari dekat dapat kulihat irisnya yang berwarna merah terang.

"_**A-ano**_. Aku rasa kita satu sekolah," Kembali aku berkata dengan terbata. Uzumaki-san nampaknya adalah orang yang perfeksionis dan kurang ramah. Aku jadi takut membuatnya tersinggung. Aku menyesal telah berani menegurnya. Bodoh. "Mungkin kau tidak mengenalku, tapi-"

"Ah, si anak beasiswa, ya? Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengenalmu? Kau ini adalah fenomena langka yang ada di Konoha _**Garden high**_. Jarang sekali ada siswa yang masuk secara gratis ke Konoha _**Garden**_. Huh, Aku duluan." Aku berdiri mematung, tak mampu merespon. Perih sekali kata-katanya. Fenomena langka? Ia anggap aku apa?

Malas menanggapi omongan Uzumaki-san, aku kembali terfokus pada- eh?- Kemana perginya mereka? Padahal tadi mereka bertiga- Ino, Tenten dan Mr. Sucks- Masih ada di seberang sana. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan tepukan pelan di bahuku, Tenten.

"A-ah. Tenten! Kupikir aku ditinggal sendiri." Ucapku pelan, jauh di lubuk hatiku aku merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa, entah karena apa. Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri karena telah membuat kesimpulan yang aneh.

"Tidak, kok. Yuk, pulang sekarang?" Tanya Tenten sambil tersenyum sumringah memamerkan gigi kelincinya. Momo tengah tertidur di tangannya, seperti anak bayi.

"Ya, Ngomong-ngomong Ino jadi pulang bersama kekasihnya?" Aku mendesah sambil meniup poniku yang keluar dari topi. Tenten sepertinya dapat membaca kegelisahanku, ia tertawa renyah.

"Kau takut kutinggal ya? Segitunya. Iya, Ino pulang bersama Kakkoi-kun nya. Gak masalah kan kalau kita pulang berdua saja?" Aku mematung. "Nanti aku antar kau sampai mana?"

"A-aku...sampai pertigaan saja. Nanti dari sana biar aku jalan kaki." Tenten mengangguk girang merespon kalimatku.

"Hei, girls." Suara yang tak asing lagi di telingaku, aku menoleh sambil memasang wajah garang, dengan harapan si sumber suara akan ketakutan.

"Itachi-nii!" Tenten langsung menepuk bahu Itachi sambil terseyum lebar, aku merasa kikuk dengan situasi ini.

"Um, aku rasa kita harus segera pulang, Tenten," Ucapku parau, Aku malas meladeni orang ini, lebih baik aku pulang dan membuat hipotesa mengenai kejadian-kejadian unik yang baru kualami hari ini. "Aku merasa lelah sekali." Aku menguap dan mengusap mataku.

"Kebetulan sekali, bagaimana jika aku saja yang mengantar kalian? Sekalian jalan-jalan." Tuturnya sambil tersenyum, lagi-lagi senyuman manis dan memikat itu!

"Bukankah seharusnya kau masih menghadiri meet and greet?" Tanyaku. Aku masih memandang Itachi-san dengan tatapan waswas.

"Acaranya sudah selesai, kok. Adikku sudah pulang duluan, jadi sebaiknya aku mengantar gadis-gadis manis ini," Itachi-san mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman super mempesona. Wah, sulit juga menolaknya. "Gak keberatan 'Kan Baka-Pink?" Tuturnya sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalaku. Ish.

"Wah, sayang sekali, Itachi-nii. Supirku sudah datang kemari, kasihan." Yah, gagal sudah rencana diantar pulang Itachi-san.

"Kalau begitu Tenten pulang dengan supirnya, biar nanti Baka-pink pulang bersamaku. How Bout that?" Tanya Itachi-san. Tenten mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Good advise, Bye Saku, Bye Itachi-nii." Seketika Tenten meninggalkanku dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Ini suatu situasi canggung yang menyenangkan. Tidak buruk 'kok diantar pulang oleh Cowok super sejenis Itachi-san. Lagipula ia harus melakukan sesuatu yang berguna untukku untuk menebus kesalahannya yang telah membuatku kesal seharian.

"Mata nee, Tenten!" Aku melambaikan tanganku ke arah Tenten, ia membalasnya. Tak lama kemudian mobil Tenten mulai menghilang dari area parkir.

"Yuk?" Itachi-san mengangsurkan tangannya, aku ragu. "Ayolah Baka-pink. Mari kita lupakan kejadian-kejadian konyol itu. Lalu mulai berteman?" Oke, aku pun meraih tangannya. Ia tersenyum, aku juga. Kini aku merasa konyol. Huft, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku diantar pulang oleh pemuda tampan yang juga terkenal.

†Kimochi†

"Yap, nanti aku turun di pertigaan sana." Ucapku sambil menunjuk ke arah depan. Itachi-san menoleh sekilas ke arahku. Ia mengulum senyum yang lagi-lagi harus ku katakan sebagai senyum memikat itu.

"Hn." Balasnya singkat. Itachi-san baik juga. Mudah-mudahan tidak ada motif terselubung di balik niatnya untuk mengantarku pulang. Loh? Kenapa mobilnya malah belok ke kiri?

"Itachi-san, pertigaannya sudah lewat, loh." Jelasku sambil menatapnya lamat-lamat.

"Memang. Tadi 'kan aku bilang sekalian jalan-jalan," Balasnya dengan suara rendah. Oh my god. Aku. Akan. Jalan-jalan. Bersama. Itachi-san. Berdua! Apa ini kencan? "Gak keberatan 'kan?"

"Sebenarnya... aku-"

"Kelamaan. Pokoknya kau harus ikut." Tuturnya. Aku pun hanya diam selama sisa perjalanan sambil harap-harap cemas menantikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Ya, Kita sampai." Itachi-san memarkir mobilnya di depan gerbang rumah mewah. Seseorang muncul dari pos kecil di sebelah kiri gerbang mewah tersebut.

"Itachi-sama, Sasuke-sama sudah pulang duluan, ia titip pesan kalau anda pulang, Jangan buka gerbangnya. Maaf saya bingung. Apa yang sebaiknya saya lakukan?" Tanya pria baruh baya yang menggunakan jas hitam itu.

"Yang benar saja. Jangan-jangan dia marah soal kejadian tadi?" Itachi-san menggumam.

"Maaf?" Pria paruh baya tadi menginterupsi.

"Buka saja gerbangnya, Tazuna-san. Jangan khawatir soal Sasuke. Biar aku saja yang hadapi dia." Kalimat Itachi-san bagaikan perintah dewa. Pria bernama Tazuna tadi langsung membuka gerbangnya dan memberi jalan bagi mobil porsche Itachi-san untuk masuk.

Ini bagaikan taman firdaus! Terdapat banyak pohon rindang di sekeliling halaman yang super luas ini. Pohon-pohon dipotong dengan bentuk sedemikian rupa sehingga memanjakan mata. Di tengah halaman terdapat kolam air mancur raksasa dengan bentuk melingkar yang di tengahnya terdapat sebuah simbol raksasa, kipas berwarna merah-putih. Itachi-san turun dari mobil dan langsung melesat ke pintu mobil satunya dan membukakannya. Ia menjulurkan tangannya menyambut aku. Aku merasa seperti seorang putri.

"..." Aku menyambut tangannya dan turun dari mobil. Tak ada satu pun kata yang meluncur dari mulutku saat melihat rumah Itachi-san. Rumah ini bagaikan istana. Arsitekturnya meniru rumah-rumah di Jepang kuno. Namun, rumah ini amatlah luas dan bertingkat empat. Di tiap sudut halaman terdapat gazebo dengan atap rumbia yang kelihatan sejuk.

"Selamat datang di rumahku, Sakura!" Ia mengajakku untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Itachi-san, mengapa kau mengajakku kemari?" Tanyaku yang tak dapat membendung lagi rasa penasaranku. Itachi-san terkekeh pelan.

"Nope, hanya ingin mengajak seorang teman. Sangat membosankan hanya berdua di rumah ini bersama adik laki-lakiku. Rumah ini perlu sentuhan seorang gadis ceroboh." Bisiknya pelan di telingaku. Seketika aku melepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya. Aku baru ingat kalau Itachi-san itu mesum.

"Ototou!" Itachi-san seperti sedang memanggil seseorang

"N-ng? Adikmu sudah dirumah?" Tanyaku.

"Ah, ya. Biar kupanggilkan dulu. Dia pasti senang sekali bertemu denganmuuu..." Itachi-san melingkarkan tangannya di bahuku.

"Ah, jangan. Nanti merepotkan. Biarkan saja. M-mm. Bisa kau angkat tangan mesummu dari bahuku?" Ucapku pelan. Ia seketika mengangkat tangannya itu lalu meninggalkanku sambil tersenyum lagi. Rasanya dalam seharian ini aku sudah banyak sekali melihat senyumannya itu. Anehnya aku tidak merasa bosan.

Akhirnya aku hanya mengitari halaman rumahnya yang luar biasa luas sekaligus indah itu. Tak pernah kusangka bahwa nantinya aku akan sangat sering kemari.

†Kimochi†

"_Kenapa?" Tanya gadis berwajah muram itu pada kakakku. Kakakku hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi yang sulit terbaca._

"_Nii-chan. Pulang." Rengekku sambil menggesekkan kepalaku ke kakinya. Aku merasa diriku begitu kecil dan rapuh saat itu._

"_Kau akan merasakannya. Semua akan ada pembalasannya. Harap kau catat itu. Cepat atau lambat." Gadis itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan kakakku._

"_Pulang. Nii-chan. Aku mau pulang." Kini aku mulai menangis. Aku terlalu bingung dengan kata-kata putus asa yang terlontar dari bibir gadis itu._

_Saat itu aku masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti segalanya._

"_Kau hanya salah paham, Konan." Ucap Kakakku parau lalu tersenyum dengan beribu perasaan yang terpendam dalam hatinya._

†Kimochi†

Setelah berkeliling halaman cukup lama, aku pun terduduk di salah satu gazebo lalu meletakkan kepalaku diatas meja melingkar, ditengahnya terdapat batang pohon yang menjadi penyangga atap gazebo sejuk ini. Andai aku memiliki ponsel berkamera, pasti kini aku sedang sibuk ber-selfie-ria seperti yang dilakukan orang kebanyakan apabila berada di sebuah tempat yang indah dan unik.

"Adikku sepertinya membenci kehadiran tamu istimewaku. Makan es krim saja, yuk?" Itachi-san menyodorkan es krim mangkuk ukuran jumbo padaku. Aku hampir tersedak melihat merknya. _Limeberry, _Merk Es krim yang terkenal mahal. Bukan hanya itu, es krim yang tengah ada di genggamanku ini juga salah satu limited edition flavour dari Limeberry. Dasar orang kaya.

"Sebenarnya, aku haus. Boleh minta air?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu. Akan kupanggilkan pelayan-"

"A-ah tidak. Biar aku ambil sendiri. Tunjukkan saja dapurnya padaku, oke?" Sanggahku.

"Masuk saja lewat pintu samping itu, ikuti saja lorongnya, lalu setelah sampai ujung kau belok ke kiri. Lurus lagi lalu belok ke kanan. Dapurnya ada di sebelah kanan, pintu ke tiga." Jelasnya panjang lebar. Aku cepat-cepat merekam informasi tersebut dalam benakku. Repot juga kalau aku salah berbelok. Rumah ini 'kan luas.

"Oke. Tidak masalah 'kan kalau aku masuk ke rumahmu?" Aku memandangnya. Menyebalkan ia malah asyik menjilati sendok eskrimnya sambil menatapku intens. Tatapan menggoda.

"Hehe, tentu saja. Tidak masalah. Asal jangan sampai tersesat. Kalau tidak cepat keluar nanti kau akan kutahan dalam rumahku." Ujarnya asal. Hih.

Cepat-cepat aku melangkahkan kakiku. Isi rumahnya kebanyakan benda-benda dari era-klasik, Dinasti Edo dan sebagainya. Itu pasti dapurnya. Aku menggeser pintu tersebut. Dapur ini nampak lenggang, kosong malah. Akhirnya aku menemukan dispensernya. Airnya dapat keluar sendiri saat kuletakkan gelas dibawahnya. Kulihat dua gelas jus tomat di atas meja besar. Apa ada orang yang menyukai jus tomat di rumah ini?

"Hei, apa-apaan kau membawa dia ke rumah? Mau pamer?! Cepat kau ajak dia pulang!" Samar-samar, eh tidak, jelas-jelas aku mendengar seseorang berteriak. Aku melangkahkan kakiku perlahan menuju meja besar tempat meletakkan berbagai alat-alat masak modern yang menjadi asal suara itu. Aku melihatnya. Seorang pemuda yang tengah menggenggam ponselnya. Kini ia tengah membelakangiku.

"Kau tidak boleh tahu alasannya!" Wah, ia kembali berteriak.

"Dia itu, rasanya seperti..Seseorang yang sangat dekat denganku. Bukan cinta atau apa! Dia itu teman pertamaku! Aku tidak ingin mereka merusak itu.." Suara pemuda itu terdengar bimbang. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menguping lebih jauh lagi namun rupanya sikut tanganku ini sangat terkutuk hingga menyenggol mixer, lalu mixer itu menimpa perkakas dapur yang menggantung. Sialnya perkakas dapur itu menabrak dua gelas jus tomat yang ada di atas meja hingga...

"HEI!"

Isinya tumpah dan mengenai pemuda itu. Mati saja kau, Sakura.

"Sumimasen...Aku tidak sengaja. Sumimasen..." Aku menunduk dalam-dalam, tidak berani melihat wajahnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?!

TBC

Author Zone

Huehue. Cuma nemu ini pas ngubek2 folder. Hehe, jadinya update. Maap kalo zonk.


End file.
